Juego de Corazones
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los diversos personajes tendrán que enfrentar una situación muy complicada: Supuestas y falsas traiciones, desgracias y problemas de parejas. ¿Lo lograrán? AU de Breaking Bad, Walter está vivo y Jesse jamás lo conoció. Todos los derechos reservados. Clasificación "T".
1. Chapter 1

**Después de tanto ver** ** _"Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de LadyBug"_** **, finalmente decidí hacer una prueba de fanfiction, ya que hay muchos de los mismos, a pesar de que recién se estrenó en América Latina, en mi opinión, por otro lado, tal vez no conozcan la serie que utilizaré, la cual será** ** _"Breaking Bad"_** **, lo sé, lo admito: Hago crossovers bastante locos, pero es mi adicción, no por molestar, sino porque quiero mezclar universos, personajes y demás elementos esenciales.**

 **Dejando de lado todo lo filosófico, iré a la trama:**

 **Será una mini-serie, de entre 4-7 capítulos largos, donde se relatará la historia de los amigos de Leopoldo y él, junto con sus respectivas parejas, los OC míos y las protagonistas de Touhou Project, de vacaciones en París, justo en el mes de Febrero, donde además se está preparando un baile en el Colegio Francois Dupont para aquella festividad. Pero a su vez, una serie de problemas personales irán apareciendo en cada uno de los protagonistas, mientras que el villano Hawk Moth, rodeado y ya sin fuerzas para seguir convirtiendo a los ciudadanos de París en súper villanos, utilizará su último akuma para destruir de una buena vez a LadyBug y Chat-Noir.**

 **La verdad no sé cómo me imaginé para crear esta historia, simplemente, creo, desde mi punto de vista, fue tras una serie de semanas (mejor dicho meses), donde tuve muchas desgracias en mi vida y me preguntaba qué pasaría si lo plasmaba en esta historia. Vamos a ver cómo resulta.**

 **Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno), donde ni Saul, Mike, los Salamanca, Víctor y Gustavo Fring jamás conocieron a Walter White, éste nunca contrajo Cáncer ni conoció a Jesse Pinkman, todo se remontará en cada una de las parejas que veremos a lo largo de la mini-serie.**

 **Y antes de empezar, dejo bien claro que no soy dueño de Breaking Bad-Better Call Saul y Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de LadyBug, éstas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, el fin de todo este proyecto es entretener, nada lucrativo. Tampoco soy dueño de las protagonistas de Touhou Project, también tienen su dueño y empresa. Solo soy responsable de mis OC (Leopoldo, Montana, Francesco, Víctor Dominico, su familia, Filemón y Ludovico, entre otros).**

 **Espero que la disfruten y no olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos. Vuelvo a decirlo, espero que resulte buena este crossover, aunque suene extraño mezclar dos series que no tienen nada de relación, pero cada autor elige cómo serán sus historias.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El sonido de las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje sacó a todos los presentes del Club de sus distracciones, estaban viajando a París durante el mes de Febrero, ya que Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, Don de la Mafia, había decidido darle a sus Camaradas un merecido descanso de unas semanas en la _"Ciudad de las Luces"_ , Francia, owwww, la bella "C _iudad del Amor"_ , donde los deseos de las parejas se cumplen. El amor flotaba en el aire, estaban cerca del Día de San Valentín, mejor dicho unas pocas semanas, ya que habían llegado a dos días antes de que finalizara Enero, para eso se prepararían bien para disfrutar del mencionado evento y que también bueno para las parejas que tenían cada uno de los Lugartenientes de Leopoldo.

\- Hemos llegado, muchachos. Anunció Saul Goodman, abogado y mejor amigo del Don de la Mafia y fundador del "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos".

\- Genial, aunque me acostumbré a dormir aquí. Dijo, por su parte, Eddy Cobbeplot, quien estaba de novio con Fujiwara no Mokou, la Princesa del Fuego de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, la chica estaba abrazada con fuerza a su chico, sin soltarlo para nada, ya que en el avión privado de Leopoldo habían dormido todo el viaje a París.

\- Jaja, vos lo dijiste, Eddy. Río Montana, el Primer Lugarteniente de la Mafia, quien estaba con su amada Yuuka Kazami, la Youkai de las Cuatro Estaciones, conocida como el _"Sleeping Terror"._ El chico vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones negros, en su cuello colgaban sus chapas de identificación, un sobretodo M42 con su solapa hacia arriba y una gorra de Oficial M43 junto con una pistolera donde tenía sus dos Pistolas Parabellum de cañones largos y unas botas militar, todo formaba parte de su uniforme militar, tras haber terminado en la Escuela Militar de la Nación con excelentes calificaciones, asistencia perfecta junto con la obediencia, por lo cual recibió el rango de Teniente, convirtiéndose en el Primer Lugarteniente de la Mafia.

\- Ya ansiaba llegar a París, Amor, ¿me llevarás al Río Sena por la noche? Le preguntó Yuuka, entretenida y deseando que esa promesa se cumpliera.

\- Por supuesto, Corazón, vos sabes que yo nunca te defraudaría. Juró el chico, con llevarla a aquella cita futura.

\- Estas vacaciones se las merecen, muchachos, ha estado muy ocupados todos estos días, pero ahora descansen, recuerden que si llegan a entrar en combate contra agentes de EEUU, ya saben qué hacer. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que bajaban del avión, el cual fue guardado en el hangar personal de él.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondió Francesco, con un tono de diversión.

\- ¡Así se habla, un aplauso fuerte para el Patrón! Pidió Caín con Kiko.

\- ¡Eso, vamos, gente, vamos! Animó El Chili, aplaudiendo con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Colegio Francois Dupont, una chica de cabellos negro con reflejos azules, ojos azul claro, vestía una sobre-camisa gris oscuro con cuello y mangas 3/4 con estampado de lunares rosas sobre blanco y un bies negro. Debajo usaba una camiseta blanca con cuello negro y un dibujo estampado de flores rosas y hojas negras, también vestía unos jeans rosados y unas ballerinas con detalles en rojo oscuro. Llevaba sus aretes color negro con la orilla plateada. La chica se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, donde empezaría otra jornada de clases, cuando en ese momento, vio a aquel joven de cabellos rubios, tez clara y ojos verdes, el cual se encontraba conversando con su mejor amigo, riendo y pasando el rato antes de ingresar en la clase.

Se quedó perdida en los bellos ojos de aquel muchacho, mientras que en sus pensamientos podía verse en un futuro cercano, casado con él, besándose bajo la Luna en los bellos parques de París, ¡cómo no pensarlo! Él ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

\- ¡Marinette! Escuchó la chica de cabellos negros la voz de su amiga, una chica de piel oscura y ojos café dorados, quien se le acercó corriendo, llamando su atención, mientras que guardaba su celular, con el cual había intentado grabar a su amiga en un nuevo intento por expresar sus sentimientos hacia el chico de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Alya! -Dirigió ella su mirada y fue hacia su amiga- ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó, tratando de ocultar su intento de haberse acercado a ese chico tan cautivador.

\- Jeje, te vi de nuevo, otro de tus intentos de hablar con Adrien, ¿por qué no lo haces más directo? ¿No sería una mejor estrategia? Le preguntó divertida, mostrándole su nuevo vídeo del día.

\- Ya, ya lo sé, creo que tengo que cambiar de planes para hablar con él y...Justo cuando iba a terminar su oración, sonó la campana de la escuela, indicando el inicio de clases.

\- Salvada por la campana. Bromó Alya e ingresaron en el edificio.

\- _"El Día de San Valentín está cerca y debo lograr hablar con Adrien, para así pedirle que salgamos juntos. Hoy debo hacerlo_ " Dijo pensativamente, mientras que se encontraba caminando hacia su salón de clases con su amiga morena.

* * *

A su vez, oculto en las sombras de su misteriosa guarida, una fortaleza a la que nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, anteriormente rodeado de sus mariposas a las cuales corrompía gracias a la magia de su Miraculous, allí se hallaba, oculto en la oscuridad, caminando en silencio, pensativo, el villano Hawk Moth, alto, con ojos grises oscuros, vestía una camisa morada oscura con un chaleco negro, un corbatín con forma de mariposa y pantalones negros. En su cara, llevaba una máscara gris. Se lo podía ver caminar en silencio, como había dicho, pensativo, ideando un plan: ¿Por qué estaba así? Si él era el villano más frío, determinante y astuto, la respuesta era clara como el agua, él estaba sin fuerzas, todas sus mariposas habían sido purificadas por LadyBug y en un momento así, quedaba utilizar la última carta para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

\- No puedo creerlo, no, me niego a comprender esta verdad de porquería: Todos mis planes, mis proyectos de acabar con LadyBug y Chat Noir, todos han fracaso, ya sin Mariposas para corromper con la magia de mi Miraculous,, ahora estoy completamente solo, pero... [En ese momento, el villano golpeó con fuerza una pared]

\- _¿Y piensas que nos daremos por vencidos? ¿Que iremos a entregarnos a la Justicia? ¡NO! ¡Vamos a darles la última batalla y en ella saldremos victoriosos!_ Le dijo la voz de su Miraculous, el cual salió de la máscara que llevaba en su rostro, revelando al ser que llevaba en él.

\- Nooroo. Dijo el nombre de su compañero Miraculous.

\- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer: Te irás preparando para la batalla final, no podemos ya valernos de las mariposas, todas han sido purificadas por LadyBug y la única manera de destruir a ella y a Chat Noir, es enfrentarlos en un último encuentro, yo te daré toda la fuerza para que los enfrentes. Le dijo el Miraculous, mientras que volvía a la máscara.

\- Así será, Mi Amigo, así será. -Camina hacia la ventana gigante, la cual comienza a abrirse de a poco- Pronto tendré los Miraculous de LadyBug y Chat Noir y con ellos destruidos, ¡Yo gobernaré el Mundo! Exclamó, para luego lanzar una risa que helaba la sangre.

Acto seguido, cruzó hacia una habitación secreta, oculta en las sombras, para cerrarse las puertas cuando ingresó a la misma.

* * *

Volviendo con Marinette, ella se encontraba en la clase de Literatura, totalmente perdida en los bellos ojos de Adrien Agreste, aquel rubio tomaba nota y a la vez, sin que nadie lo viera, escribía unos pequeños poemas en su brazo derecho.

Después de la clase, tuvieron una más, la cual era Matemáticas, para que después partieran a sus hogares, ya que había terminado el día escolar hasta el siguiente, ese era el momento perfecto de poder acercarse a Adrien, lo tenía todo calculado, estaba aproximándose al rubio, cuando en ese momento, otra chica entró en escena, sus cabellos eran rubios, recogidos con una cola de caballo y ojos azules, ella se acercó a Adrien y empezaron a hablar.

\- _"Maldición, no, otra vez no"_ Pensó Marinette, frustrada, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, lo intentar, en cuanto la rubia se retirara de allí.

* * *

A su vez, los miembros del Club estaban celebrando sus vacaciones en un café cercano al Hotel _"Gran París",_ era el momento ideal para disfrutar del inicio del descanso que se merecían, tras un largo y extenuante trabajo, su Patrón les había aprobado aquel viaje, mientras que chocaban sus copas, deseando por un buen comienzo de sus vacaciones, no vieron que también había otro grupo, el cual los miraba con odio.

Esos hombres y mujeres daban unos largos tragos a sus bebidas, giraban la vista y los miraban con un odio total, uno mordía su labio con pura furia, para luego volver a su trago.

\- _Malditos Mafiosos._ Dijo uno por lo bajo.

\- _Ellos mataron a toda mi familia en un atentado con bomba en Nueva York._ Agregó otro.

\- _La Justicia de nuestro propio país los dejó en libertad, porque los Jueces fueron amenazados y/o comprados._ Finalizó un tercero.

\- ¡Suficiente! Gritó el último de aquel grupo, llamando la atención de todos los clientes en el bar, para después de ahí, desenfundar su arma y apuntarles a los Mafiosos, los cuales, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sacaron las suyas, apuntando y se preparaban para dar el ultimátum.

\- Bajen las armas, tienen diez segundos, de lo contrario abriremos fuego. Ordenó Leopoldo.

\- ¡Ustedes mataron a nuestros y familiares con sus atentados, desgraciados! Gritó aquel hombre, quien mostró que llevaba una placa del FBI.

\- ¡Nos declararon una guerra que iban a perder, ahora sueltan las armas o abrimos fuego! Ordenó con más fuerza en su voz, Leopoldo, mientras que el sudor y los miedos corrían por todo el lugar, ya que los clientes y personal dejaron el café, ante el miedo de bajas inocentes.

\- ¡Suficiente! Gritó el otro de los agentes, el cual disparó primero, desencadenando un feroz tiroteo por todo el bar.

\- ¡En cuanto te mate, me voy a hacer una copa con tu cráneo! Gritó Víctor Dominico, quien con su hijo Luís y Lucía aniquilaron dos de los enemigos, matándolos directamente en la cabeza, el último terminó por caer sobre la vidriera del local, destruyendo el vidrio y empapando los cristales con su sangre.

(Música It´s time to die, DaGames, Five Night at Freddy´s 3)

El enfrentamiento mayor tuvo lugar en las calles del Centro de París, donde Leopoldo y su gente disparaban contra los enemigos, los cuales protegían a los civiles, ya que no querían que no hubieran bajas en las personas inocentes.

\- ¡París es nuestro territorio, manga de hijos de puta! Les gritó Marcelino, el cual estaba apostado con El Chili, Candonga, Caín y Kiko, disparando sus armas, entre ellas, los fusiles M-16 y las escopetas.

\- ¡Van a pagar con sangre por lo que le hicieron a los nuestros, infelices! Juró vengarse otro de los agentes, pero en ese momento, fue abatido junto con sus hombres por Ludovico, Segundo Lugarteniente de Leopoldo y por su novia Hong Meiling.

\- Hacemos buen equipo, Amor. Dijo la chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- Amén, Corazón. Respondió el muchacho, quien se besó la china.

\- ¡Prueben esto, cobardes! Exclamó Yuuka y disparó su letal sombrilla, reduciendo a cenizas a los enemigos.

\- ¡Muy buen tiro, Amor! Le felicitó Montana, el cual disparaba sus dos Pistolas Mauser-Parabellum de cañones largos, los cuales mataban a los que estaba apostados en las terrazas.

\- Gracias, Mi Amado Novio. Agradeció la chica, saltando a los brazos del Primer Lugarteniente.

La batalla estaba ganándose, los enemigos ya estaban en números inferiores, pero aún daban resistencia, cuando en ese momento, cerca de una panadería, Montana avanzó despacio con los demás, para ver que no hubieran civiles atrapados por el fuego cruzado, hasta que de golpe, apuntó hacia un punto, en donde alguien le atinaba.

\- ¡Muere! Le gritó un agente oculto, el cual disparó su escopeta, pero Montana se le adelantó y lo abatió con el _"Tiro del Arco de Tormenta"_ , un truco que él había diseñado, en donde la bala viajaba en modo curvo, formando un arco en el aire, invisible, para luego darle justo en la cabeza o el pecho al enemigo.

\- Buen viaje al Infierno, hijo de puta. Respondió el muchacho, para luego alejarse con los demás, pero ene se instante sintió una extraña calma, algo no cuadraba bien en ese momento.

De golpe, escuchó un grito lleno de dolor, se giró asustado y vio a sus amigos tapándose la boca por la escena: Una de las balas había dado contra el vidrio de una panadería, Leopoldo entró corriendo con Víctor y Filemón, dentro vieron a un hombre tratando de evitar la pérdida masiva de sangre con una mano y con la otra tomaba la mano de su esposa, sin soltarle por ningún instante.

\- ¡Tranquila, vas a salvarte, Cariño, por favor, quédate conmigo, te vas a salvas! Le pedía su esposo, el cual tenía los ojos llorosos, Montana caminó hacia el interior del local, temblaban sus piernas y sentía su cuerpo frío como si estuviera en el medio de la Antártida.

\- Pa...Pa...Patrón...Dijo él, mientras que Leopoldo se levantaba y lo miraba con una severa mirada.

Caminó hacia su Lugarteniente y permaneció cara a cara, mirándolo, Montana temblaba del miedo, todos temían a la feroz mirada del Patrón, pensó que le dejaría hablar, pero inmediatamente, Leopoldo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Aquella bofetada fue tan dura que lo tiró al suelo, trató de levantarse, pero sentía los huesos como si fueran de cemento, su gorra M43 cayó también al piso, sin darle la oportunidad de tomarla, ya que Leopoldo lo agarró con fuerza.

\- ¿Viste lo que hiciste, infeliz? ¿Estás satisfecho? ¡¿Lo estás?! ¡Te dije que nunca usarás ese truco en una ciudad, nunca! Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Pa...Pa...Patrón, yo...yo...yo...puedo...explicarle. Pidió que le dejara hablar, pero el joven Don lo arrojó hacia dos de sus hombres, los cuales lo tomaron fuertemente.

\- Todos vuelvan al hotel -Ordenó, mientras que se dirigía hacia el hombre que sostenía con fuerza la mano de su esposa, se arrodilló y lo ayudó a detener la hemorragia, para que después llamara a una ambulancia- Lo lamento mucho, lo siento. Pidió Leopoldo, el francés no le respondió, simplemente permaneció en silencio y mirándolo atónito.

Luego se dirigió hacia Montana.

\- A vos, si, a vos, especie de Capitán Hans Gunsche*, a vos te quiero en la sala principal de la habitación del hotel, voy a tomar una decisión severa. Le señaló, sin dejarle hablar al joven.

\- ¡Patrón, usted se equivoca, yo no disparé, por favor...! ¡Escúcheme! Pidió que le dejaran hablar, pero ya los mafiosos de Leopoldo estaban tomando todas las balas que fueran de Montana, para analizarlas.

El hombre alto y corpulento tomó el teléfono y llamó a un número.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Colegio Dupont, Marinette había estado terminando una tarjeta muy especial para Adrien, quien a su vez estaba esperando en la entrada a la institución.

\- _"Listo, hoy voy a triunfar"_ Dijo ella, segura de que cumpliría con su objetivo, cuando en ese momento, de golpe, vio a Chloé Bourgeois, quien siempre despreciaba a Marinette, aquella chica había abrazado a Adrien, el cual no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, para que luego la rubia lo besará delante de ella, mostrando una sonrisa de burla.

Sintiendo que le habían destrozado el corazón, Marinette salió corriendo de allí, sin ver que Adrien la miraba, tenía la mirada confundida por todo ese revuelo, viendo como aquella chica se alejaba a toda velocidad de aquella escena.

Acto seguido, ella se sentó en su banco del salón de clases, puso sus manos sobre el rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio, ese día había sido el peor de todos, pero aún no terminaba.

Sonó el celular de la chica, lo atendió.

\- Hola. Saludó ella, ocultando la tristeza que le invadía, pero nadie respondió, hasta que después de unos segundos, finalmente escuchó la voz del que estaba detrás de la línea.

\- _Marinette, soy yo, papa, escucha..._ [Guardó silencio, sabía que iba a ser duro decirle lo que había sucedido en la panadería].

\- Papa, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó ella, asustada.

\- _Hija, hubo un tiroteo, no sé entre quiénes fueron las bandas y...Y...Y una bala dio contra el cristal de la panadería y alcanzó a Sabine, en este momento está en el hospital. Hija, le dispararon, le dispararon a mama._ Le contó de la tristeza noticia su padre, Marinette dejó caer el celular al suelo, sin que se dañara, para luego llorar con todo el dolor que le estaba atacando.

Decidió partir hacia el hospital donde estaba su padre, esperando a que le dijeran sobre cómo era el estado de su esposa.

* * *

\- Papa. Dijo ella y corrió a los brazos de él, quien la abrazó con fuerza, llorando sin parar, en ese mismo instante, salió uno de los doctores.

\- ¿Cómo está mi esposa, Doctor? Preguntó Tom, el médico hizo una seña con la cabeza y luego habló.

\- Logramos detener la hemorragia, pero aún está en grave estado. La bala dio contra dos arterias muy importantes, vamos a esperar alguna mejoría. Le informó el médico, mientras que la angustia volvía a invadirles.

* * *

Los problemas habían llegado y con eso, el plan de Hawk Moth de acabar con sus némesis, estaba en marcha, éste se encontraba en aquella habitación secreta, entrenando duramente, preparándose para el último encuentro.

\- Muy pronto acabaré con ustedes, LadyBug y Chat Noir, me apoderaré de sus Miraculous y yo, Hawk Moth, reinaré el Mundo, ¡Jajajajaja! Río, tras sentirse que su plan iba a funcionar.

Pronto, la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

* * *

 *** Capitán Hans Gunsche: Personaje del manga y anime Hellsing, el último Licántropo del grupo Nazi llamado "Millenium", uno de mis villanos favoritos del anime junto con el Mayor SS Montana Max [No tiene nada que ver el nombre de mi usuario MontanaHatsune92 con el personaje de Hellsing :P, sino que es por Tony Montana, de la película "Scarface"], silencioso, letal, inteligente y un verdadero Soldado, lo que me dio bronca fue su muerte, muy fácil la verdad, muy fácil, morir a manos de Seras Victoria, quien le termina apuñalando el pecho con un diente de oro con pastina de plata, u.u, o sea, ¿tan fácil se la tuvieron que hacer? El Capitán se enfrentó a muerte con Walter, durante la precuela de "Hellsing: El Amanecer", donde casi lo termina matando al Mayordomo de Integra, se vuelven a encontrar, pero ya en los tiempos modernos y no lo logra de nuevo Walter con matarlo con sus micro-filamentos. Luego salva la vida de Heinkel Wolfe, para no morir a manos del Walter Vampiro, ya que él había matado a Yumiko Takagi, amiga de Heinkel y letal espadachina y se había burlado de la muerte del Padre Anderson, el cual muere a manos de Alucard.**

 **Pero bueno, así son los animes y mangas.**

 **Montana está diseñado, al igual que mi otro OC, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, en el perfil tanto físico como psicológico del Capitán de Millenium.**

 **¿Reviews? Espero que les vaya a gustar. Buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: **Mi segundo capítulo, tengo que admitirlo, nunca escribí un drama tan serio, soy bueno para la comedia, la aventura y el terror, incluyendo la acción, pero escribir una historia llena de tristezas y tragedia, no sé, ese no es mi estilo, salvo en la escuela, durante las clases de Lengua y Literatura, ahí si me salían las mil y una historias de drama, pero bueno, voy a probar con esta mini-serie.**

* * *

Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, tenía la cara apoyada contra su almohada, lloraba a mares, ya que había tenido el peor momento de su vida: Primero ver a Adrien Agreste, el chico que amaba con todo su corazón, besarse con la chica que siempre la humillaba y luego con la peor noticia: Su madre internada en el hospital por una herida en el pecho, producto de un tiroteo de bandas, no sabía qué iba a hacer en esos momentos, solo podía llorar y pedir que Sabine mejorara.

Por momentos creía que todo era un sueño, pero no, era la pura realidad, donde a su vez era como una pesadilla a plena luz del día.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien, amiga? Escuchó la voz de su kwami Tikki.

\- Tikki. Dijo ella, mientras que su kwami volaba cerca de ella y la veía llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? Preguntó con un tono de mucha preocupación, Marinette tomó a la pequeña criatura en sus manos y sintió el abrazo que le daba.

\- Hoy se suponía que debía ser un gran día para mí: Iba a declarar mi amor hacia Adrien, pero lo vi besarse con Chloé, quien se estaba burlando de mí. Luego...Luego...Cuando iba a contarle sobre el tiroteo en la panadería, más lágrimas volvieron a caer.

\- Lamento mucho lo de Adrien, amiga, pero me asusta lo que pasó luego. Pidió Tikki, quien le dio un pañuelo.

\- Luego llamó mi papa para decirme que había habido un enfrentamiento de bandas, no sabe quiénes fueron pero, en medio del tiroteo, una bala impactó contra mi mama, Tikki, mi mama está internada en grave estado en el hospital. Le contó lo siguiente que había ocurrido, el corazón de la kwami parecía que se detuvo, mientras que guardaba silencio ante la gran tragedia que asolaba a la pobre chica.

* * *

A su vez, Montana se hallaba sentado en un sillón a las afueras de la sala principal de reuniones del hotel, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no sabía lo que iba a hacer su Patrón, todos sus amigos lo detestaban, pero de Yuuka, bueno, ella no había dicho nada desde que se lo llevaron de vuelta a aquel sitio.

\- Gracias por arruinarnos las vacaciones, monstruo. Dijo con desprecio Israel **[OC propiedad de Mailmon]** , quien estaba pasando con la Princesa Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin.

La Guerrera de la Luna le dio una fuerte bofetada al Lugarteniente, quien vio como su gorra M43 salía volando hacia el suelo.

\- Espero que estés contento, infeliz. Dijo Reisen, mientras que se iban.

Entre insultos y miradas de desprecio, Montana vio pasar a Saul Goodman, abogado del Club y de Leopoldo, el cual llevaba consigo varias carpetas.

\- Saul, Saul, por favor, tenes que ayudarme, yo no lo hice...Déjame hablar con el Patrón y...Pidió el chico, pero el rubio se le detuvo en seco y lo miró de fijo.

\- ¿Sabes que tenemos un Juramento de Mafiosos? ¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Lo sabes?! Nada de matar civiles, nunca deben haber bajas en las personas inocentes, pero tú te excediste, disparaste como un loco y ahora tenemos a una mujer que está entre la vida y la muerte. Le dijo el abogado, quien ingresó a la sala.

Montana simplemente tuvo que esperar, esperar a que decidieran su castigo y qué tanto las consecuencias.

\- Primer Lugarteniente, adelante. Le llamó uno de los guardaespaldas de Leopoldo y el chico ingresó a la sala.

* * *

Allí estaba sentado en una silla negra el Don de la Mafia, Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, acompañado de su novia, la Youkai de los Portales, Yukari Yakumo y Saul Goodman, el muchacho pidió que les dejaran solos en el sitio, luego le marcó el asiento en donde debía sentarse Montana.

\- Patrón...yo...yo. Pidió que le dejara contar su explicación, pero él le detuvo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tengo acá, Montana? ¡¿Lo sabes?! Es la investigación que hicieron dos agentes que se vinieron hasta aquí, los resultados son que los proyectiles cercanos a la escena del crimen, son de tu propiedad. -Montana tragó saliva en seco, sintiendo que todo estaba desplomándose y que no podría hablar- Saul te lo dijo afuera, teníamos un pacto, un Juramento de Mafiosos, los civiles jamás mueren, pero tú te luciste, querías hacerte el guerrero de la Guerra de Troya, disparaste a diestra y siniestra con un truco que hasta yo mismo temía que día se cobrara una vida inocente y se cumplió mi miedo. Le dijo, ya no había vueltas.

\- Patrón, yo no lo hice, tan solo déjeme hablar y...Pero ahí el Don estalló.

\- ¡Suficiente! -Gritó y luego volvió a sentarse, para dictar su sentencia- Estás suspendido de tus funciones como Primer Lugarteniente de la Mafia y lo mismo de tu paga por tiempo indeterminado. Dio su veredicto final.

Montana sintió que todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, todo su proyecto, su idea de pasar el 14 de Febrero con Yuuka, al tener su dinero congelado en el banco, no podía sacarlo, por lo cual, su novia iba a estar molesta.

\- ¡No, Patrón, no! ¡Por favor, no me haga esto! ¡Se lo juro, no! -Pidió, al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yuuka y yo íbamos a salir por el Día de San Valentín. Rogó que lo perdonara y que se defendiera en un juicio.

\- No, Montana, no, son mis órdenes, estás suspendido de tus funciones y paga: Ensuciaste el nombre del "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos". Ahora, retírate de mi vista. Se negó a perdonarlo, el chico tuvo que afrontar todos los cargos.

\- Pero. Trató de hablar una vez más.

\- ¡FUERA! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Leopoldo y el muchacho salió disparado como una bala de cañón hacia afuera de la sala.

Se alejó, pero el Don volvió a llamarlo.

\- Entrégame tu placa del Club. Ordenó el chico y Montana se la dio, pero le dejó quedarse con sus Mauser.

* * *

Al salir, se encontró con Yuuka, la cual lo miraba seria y sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, haciéndolo caer de nuevo, pero con su fuerza sobrenatural, le hizo sangrar y escupir algo de aquel líquido rojo.

\- Me arruinaste el Día de San Valentín, infeliz, ¡te odio, te odio! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Se acabó, Montana, adiós! Gritó ella, mientras que le escupía y se iba, dejando al chico con el corazón roto.

Montana, inmediatamente se encerró en la habitación del hotel, donde dormía con Yuuka, vio por la ventana a la peli verde irse de allí y perder por las calles de París, inmediatamente se desplomó sobre la cama y lloró como nunca en su vida.

* * *

Pasaron los días, dos días para ser exactos, Marinette trataba de recuperarse de lo ocurrido con su madre, la cual seguía internado y sin mostrar algún cambio positivo, Adrien trataba de llegar a una solución con respecto a lo que pasó con Chloé, él no lo había hecho a propósito, pero aquella chica millonaria tenía un corazón oscuro y malvado, con el cual se aprovechaba de la gente.

Pero lo peor estaba Montana, con todos odiándolo por algo que él defendía que no había hecho, sentía que todo se había hundido por completo, decidió aprovechar que estaba solo y partió hacia un café cercano al hotel.

\- _"Frank, soy yo, Monty, veni que quiero hablar con vos. Antes de que vengas, ¿podes traerme unas cajas de pastillas para la depresión, por favor?"_ Le pidió como recado al sicario.

\- _"Voy para allá, Monty, espérame"_. Respondió su mensaje, mientras que se quedó esperando a que viniera su amigo.

Pasaron los minutos y llegó el ítalo-americano, quien apoyó las cajas con pastillas que había comprado en una farmacia antes de llegar al café, allí estaba su amigo, totalmente abatido y con las manos en la cara.

\- ¿Monty? ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Francesco, quien vio como el joven se sacaba las manos de la cara y lo mostraba: Estaba tan blanco y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

\- Frank, soy un fracaso para esta organización, lo único que hice fue llevar a la desgracia al grupo. Ahora todos me detestan, nunca debí haber nacido. Le contó todo lo sucedido, el ítalo-americano era uno de los pocos que lo defendía, que sostenía la inocencia de Montana, junto con El Chili, Candonga, El Buitre, Caín, Kiko y El Topo estaban con él, lo mismo Sakuya.

\- No digas eso, ¿sí? Nunca lo digas, yo voy a seguir defendiéndote, esto es un ultraje, no hay pruebas que puedan marcar que fuiste tú el que disparó contra la panadería, tranquilo. Le tranquilizó su amigo, mientras que el chico seguía llorando.

\- Yuuka rompió conmigo. Dijo con un tono de más tristeza.

Francesco tomó la mano de su mejor amigo.

\- No sé qué decirte para calmar tu dolor, es una desgracia todo esto para ti, pero no llores más, ella volverá a ti. Aconsejó el ítalo-americano.

\- Voy a volver al hotel, debo hablar con el Doctor Vertiz, él quiere hablar conmigo sobre un estudio que me hice días antes de venir acá.

\- Quédate tranquilo, ve al hotel, descansa y ánimo, ¿sí? No te preocupes. Pidió como consejo de nuevo hacia Montana, el cual tomó los medicamentos y se fue, sabiendo que a partir de entonces, empezaría la hora más oscura para él.

\- Eso espero, Frank, eso espero. Pidió el muchacho, antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre de gente.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba caminando por las calles de París, trataba de comprender la situación en la que estaba metido, ¿Por qué Marinette había salido corriendo cuando lo vio besarse con Chloé?

\- Deberías darte un descanso, Adrien, llevas varios días pensativo y silencio. Apareció de su bolsillo Plagg, el kwami gato.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, Plagg, no puedo comprender el por qué Marinette salió corriendo. La vi llorar, yo no estoy en relación con Chloé, a pesar de que guste de mí, pero yo no estoy interesado en ella. Le dijo el rubio.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tienes en mente? A propósito, hace mucho que París no es atacada por Hawk Moth, ¿crees que se vaya a entregar a la Justicia? Cambió de tema el gato negro.

Esa última pregunta llenó más de misterio el ambiente, era raro que el villano no lanzara más ofensivas, ¿tendría razón el kwami? ¿Se habría dado por vencido el enemigo en esos momentos?.

\- Puede ser verdad lo que dices, Plagg. Dijo muy serio Adrien, sabiendo que Hawk Moth podría tener algún truco bajo la manga y también se preguntaba qué había pasado con LadyBug.

\- No lo sé, Adrien, pero tengo un presentimiento muy feo, creo que deberíamos investigar qué pasó con el loco de Moth, por ahí se fugó y ahora está oculto entre los civiles. Le sugirió Plagg, cosa que por el momento el rubio no estaba interesado en averiguar sobre el paradero del villano, ahora debía encontrar a Marinette y explicarle todo.

\- Si no la encuentro, ella me odiará para toda la vida. Dijo el chico, decidido en ir a buscarla a la peli negra.

\- Suerte, amigo. Le deseó el kwami, mientras que su dueño le daba un poco de queso para que comiera durante el camino.

* * *

Mientras que el rubio caminaba en dirección hacia la casa de Marinette, esperando de que ella pudiera perdonarlo por el malentendido ocurrido, recordó que su amigo Montana, a quien había conocido un año atrás durante la llamada _"Conexión de París"_ , supo que le llamaría pero nunca recibió el mencionado llamado, por lo cual tomó su celular para llamarlo.

\- _"Te has comunicado con Montana, Primer Lugarteniente de la Mafia, en estos momentos estoy en operaciones, pero deja tu mensaje después de tono"_ Consultó la máquina.

\- Montana, ¿cómo estás, amigo? Escucha, me habías mandado un mail hace unos días atrás diciéndome que vendrías a París con tus amigos, pero no recibí ninguna llamada tuya, ¿estás bien? Llámame. Dejó el rubio el mensaje en la contestadora.

* * *

Abatido en su cama, Montana no se atrevió a tomar el teléfono, ¿cómo hablar con su amigo si él estaba destruido? En ese momento tomó el teléfono del hotel y llamó a Buenos Aires.

\- Con el Doctor Juan José Vertiz. Pidió que le pasaran el llamado con el responsable en temas psiquiátricos.

\- _"Enseguida, Caballero, espere, por favor"_ Respondió la secretaria, quien le puso en contacto con el médico.

\- _"Montana, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien, escucha, tengo tus estudios y lamentablemente, no es para que te sientas triste, pero debo avisarte que estás en una situación muy complicada y que yo temía desde hace mucho tiempo"_ Habló su médico.

\- ¿Qué tengo, Doctor? Quiso saber el Primer Lugarteniente.

\- _"Sufres de Depresión Severa"_ -Al oír eso, Montana sintió como todo se desplomaba como un castillo de naipes- _"Estás en una situación de alto riesgo, te he estado siguiendo estos días en tu ritmo psicológico y ahora estás entrando a una fase de angustia, por eso tu amigo Nitto me pidió que te recetara esos medicamentos, ahora escucha con cuidado, una pastilla a la vez, ¿sí? No te auto-mediques a la vez, ya que podría llevar a un fallo químico. Francesco tomó nota y lo dejó dentro de una de las cajas, cuando vuelvas a Buenos Aires, para el 28 de Febrero, quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu cuadro. Bien, espero que te cuides y recuerda, no te sientas triste, no es la muerte de nadie lo que te ha pasado, si tienes alguna duda, llámame"_ Dijo Vertiz, antes de colgar, le había pedido que se calmara, ya que en su depresión severa, llevaba consigo pensamientos suicidas, por lo cual debía cuidarse de eso también.

\- Gracias, Doctor, allí estaré. Finalizó Montana y terminaron de hablar, colgando la línea.

El chico no paraba de llorar, sentía que todo su Mundo se había colapsado para siempre, como si estuviera en una tormenta, a punto de ceder el árbol que lo sostenía, hasta que en un momento dado, terminó produciéndose la desgracia.

\- No, esto se acabó. Se dijo, para que luego fuera a darse una ducha, sabía lo que haría, aunque le costara y mucho, ya lo tenía pensado hacer.

Acto seguido, se vistió con su uniforme con el que había tenido, se colocó el sobre todo M42 y la gorra de Oficial M43, se calzó sus botas negras con la pistolera con sus dos armas, tomó un par de medallas, su Cruz de Hierro de Primera Clase junto con la Medalla de la Lucha Anti-Partisana, mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió agua, para luego sacar las pastillas que tenía en las cajas.

(Música Brooks was here, OST de la película "Sueño de Libertad")

Inmediatamente decidió dejar un mensaje grabado para sus amigos, por lo cual tomó la cámara filmadora y la encendió, de ahí se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras que comenzaba a rodar.

\- _Voy a dejar un mensaje, ya que muchos no van ni a verme más, ese es su deseo y yo se los cumpliré: Mi nombre es Montana Nanin, Primer Lugarteniente del Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos, un buen Soldado, un gran amigo en quien podían confiar. Pero ahora ya no, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos han llevado al colapso definitivo de mi existencia, tal vez estén mucho mejor sin mí, ya que he sido una carga desde lo que pasó en el tiroteo de hace poco y ahora muchos están molestos y hasta pedirán que me echen del grupo. Pero no tendrán que hacerlo, porque en cuanto encuentren este vídeo, ya me habré ido para siempre. Pido perdón por mi error y que la Mafia siga creciendo, Señorita Cheng, que se mejore y espero que su familia pueda disculpar a alguien que cometió o no el error de haber disparado mal._

 _Antes de terminar esta grabación, recitaré una frase de George Orwell, el cual siempre me motivó en todos, incluso en los momentos más oscuros: "Lo importante no es mantenerse vivo, sino mantenerse humano". Cuídense y Yuuka, si sos la primera en verlo este vídeo, quiero decirte que siempre te amaré, aunque me odies con toda tu alma. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún tiempo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase._

 _Adiós a todos._ Dio su mensaje, era una despedida, pero a dónde iría, ¿acaso se iría de viaje? No, Montana tomó varias pastillas y comenzó a bajar con agua, hasta que sentir que el efecto químico hiciera efecto, ¿cuánto tardaría? No lo sabía, simplemente iba a esperar, mientras que miraba por la ventana, hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansado, inmediatamente cayó seco contra el vidrio de la ventana, el cual se quebró y cayeron los cristales al suelo, mientras que un par atravesaban su piel en los antebrazos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando, para que acto seguido, cayera en la cama, mirando al techo por última vez y reírse, recordando aquellos buenos momentos en los que estaban todos unidos.

Pronto, los ojos de Montana se cerraron en un instante.

Y la habitación quedó en total silencio.

Nadie pareció percatarse de lo ocurrido, hasta que un día después, al regresar Francesco al hotel para descansar, ya que había estado en una cena que había organizado Leopoldo, se dirigió para llamar a su amigo.

\- Monty, soy yo, Frank, escucha, lamento no haber llegado ayer, pero el Patrón nos invitó en una cena, tristemente tuve que ir, ya sabes, órdenes son órdenes. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?. Le llamó pero no hubo respuesta.

Volvió a tocar a la puerta.

\- ¿Estás dormido, Monty? -Le volvió a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta, cosa que le empezó a preocupar más- ¡Monty! ¡Monty, ¿estás bien?! Le siguió llamando.

Al no obtener respuestas, decidió sacar una copia de la llave de la habitación y al abrir la puerta, ingresó con su arma, temiendo de que hubieran agentes enemigos en la sala, pero al encontrar todo tranquilo y en orden, se le fueron los miedos, pero duraron unos pocos segundos, ya que al llegar hacia la habitación donde estaba Montana, lo encontró tirado en la cama y con la ventana destruida.

\- ¡Monty! ¡Monty! ¡¿Qué te pasó, amigo?! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?! Preguntó aterrado, mientras que lo movía y trataba de llamarlo, pero no había respuestas, inmediatamente, puso sus manos en el cuello del joven, sintiendo que sus pulsaciones eran muy bajas, al igual que su corazón.

Su amigo no respondía, todo era confusión, hasta que se encontró con las cajas con pastillas, todas abiertas y con un vaso con agua a la mitad.

\- ¿Qué te hiciste, amigo? ¿Por qué te lastimaste a ti mismo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡AYUDA, AYUDA, POR FAVOR, AYUDA, LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! Comenzó a pedir a los gritos el sicario, mientras que llegaban El Chili, Candonga, El Topo y El Marino, padre de Camilo.

\- ¡Montana, ¿qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Preguntó El Chili, quien corrió con los demás al escuchar los gritos de Francesco.

\- ¡No responde, tiene el pulso bajo, hay que llevarlo a un hospital! Pidió sicario.

\- Voy a traer el auto, esperen acá. Dijo El Chili y bajó con los otros para traer el vehículo.

* * *

A su vez, Adrien estaba pasando por la zona del hotel _"Gran París"_ , en donde seguía pensando en Marinette, hasta que de golpe, vio correr a varios hombres hacia un coche.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! Pidió Candonga, al ver que El Topo había tropezado al suelo y se levantaba.

\- ¡Ya voy, tomen la llave! Dijo el joven y les dio las llaves, para que encendieran el vehículo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Adrien.

\- Será mejor investigarlo, algo escuché que decían que a Montana lo encontraron en su habitación y nada más. Sugirió Plagg.

No perdió más tiempo y fue hacia la habitación de donde se encontraba su amigo, allí vio que estaba Francesco Nitto II, quien no conocía al rubio, al verlo, pensó que era un enemigo, por lo cual le apuntó con su arma.

\- ¡No, no, tranquilo, soy amigo de Montana! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! Le tranquilizó y luego preguntó, al ver al muchacho totalmente inconsciente.

\- No lo sé, no me respondía, ni siquiera su celular y cuando ingresé, lo encontré totalmente inconsciente. Lo van a llevar a un hospital, ¡¿Qué te hiciste, amigo?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que tomar una decisión así? Respondió Francesco, quien con la ayuda de Adrien ayudaron a levantar a Montana, estaba muy frágil y en un momento, el rubio sintió algo en sus manos, al examinarlas, vio que era sangre.

\- ¡Hay sangre en todas partes! ¿Se habrá intentado suicidar? Preguntó angustiado el rubio.

\- Puede ser, hay que llevarlo abajo, vamos. Pidió Francesco y bajaron hacia el auto que les estaba esperando.

(Música de Violín, de la serie "Pablo Escobar: El Patrón del Mal)

Dentro del coche, El Topo manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de París, tocando bocina y pidiendo que abrieran paso, Chili sacó un pañuelo blanco y comenzó a agitarlo, en señal de que llevaban a alguien herido dentro.

\- ¡Vas a estar bien, amigo, vas a estar bien! Le dijo Francesco, quien sostenía la mano de Montana.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital más cercano que había, el "Hospital Americano", donde allí llevaron al Primer Lugarteniente a observación, Francesco estaba desesperado y no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, Adrien, este es un momento complicado para todos. Dijo el sicario.

\- Tranquilos, sé como llegar solo, gracias igualmente. Agradeció el chico de cabellos rubios, cuando en ese momento, salió uno de los médicos.

\- Doctor, ¿qué tiene Montana? ¿Qué le pasó? Preguntó El Marino.

\- Su amigo se intentó suicidar utilizando una gran cantidad de pastillas, en especial contra su depresión, lamento informarles esto, aunque sea duro, pero la situación suya es complicada, le estamos haciendo un lavado para así limpiar su cuerpo, pero por desgracia, no quiere despertar, es como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir: Hablando clinicamente, Montana está en una especie de coma y no se sabe cuándo despertara. Les dijo el médico, para luego retirarse hacia la sala donde estaban ayudando al chico.

Al oír esa noticia, cayeron en una profunda angustia y desesperación, justo en ese momento, llegó Caín con Kiko.

\- Me enteré de lo que pasó, ¿dónde está Montana? Preguntó el hombre de la Biblia.

\- Está en operación ahora. Respondió Adrien.

\- Amigos, en este momento, lo que se puede hacer es rezar, solamente rezar para que nuestro amigo se recupere y despierte. Pidió Caín el momento para rezar y orar por Montana.

Se reunieron allí y comenzaron a hacerlo, luego, Caín ingresó en la sala de operaciones.

\- Lo siento, chicos, pero debo irme, pasaré más tarde para ver cómo está Montana, solo espero que se haya recuperado. Suerte, amigos. Les deseó Adrien, quien se fue de allí, ahora tenía otro problema grave en su camino.

\- Cuídate, Adrien y gracias por ayudarnos. Agradeció Francesco, mientras que se despedían del rubio.

* * *

Afuera del hospital, el muchacho supo que tenía que ser fuerte, debía buscar a Marinette y hablar con ella, mientras que también debía rezar para que Montana despertara del coma.

Ahora las cosas estaban mucho peor y sin imaginar que Hawk Moth estaba con su plan en marcha, sabiendo bien que esta vez nadie lo podría detener.

\- ¿Y ahora qué harás, Adrien? ¿Vas a hablar con Marinette? Le preguntó su kwami.

\- Por supuesto, ella necesita saber la verdad, no voy a permitir que esto quede en la nada. Respondió firme y fue caminando hacia la casa de la chica.

Llegó, sabía que tal vez no habría gente adentro, pero decidió tocar la puerta y llamar, justo en ese momento vio caminando a la peli negra, la cual estaba regresando del hospital, al verlo al muchacho, se ruborizó pero sintió también un malestar, ya que recordó lo sucedido en el colegio.

\- Marinette, yo quiero hablar contigo, ¿sí?. Pidió Adrien, pero ella se dio vuelta y caminó hacia atrás.

\- No quiero hablar, vete. Se negó ella.

\- Solo escúchame, ¿sí? Solo unos minutos. Trató de convencerla, hasta que al final lo logró.

\- Tienes un minuto. Dio ella el ultimátum para que explicara bien detallado lo ocurrido en la escuela el otro día.

\- Bien, lo que pasó no fue lo que verdaderamente ocurrió, no, yo no estoy enamorado de Chloé, ella me abrazó y besó para hacerte sentir mal, sabía que te ibas a reunir conmigo en el pasillo, pero se ve que ella vio el mensaje en mi celular y por eso luego aprovechó el momento para arruinar nuestro encuentro. Ahora lo entiendes, jamás te haría daño, porque yo también pienso en ti, en todo momento, se que me has visto siempre ocupado, distraído y con tantos deberes por hacer, al igual que las sesiones de fotos, pero siempre he pensado en ti, todos los días. Contó todo, Adrien sentía que su cuerpo ya no llevaba más esa carga tan pesada que le hacía sentir débil y triste, finalmente había logrado revelar a la luz todos sus secretos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? -Ella se quedó sorprendida de oír lo que había dicho el chico. Caminó hacia él, ambos estaban siendo atraídos, como si fuera un imán el cual los guiaba hacia ellos, Marinette apoyó sus manos en los hombros del rubio y él la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola a sus labios, era el momento perfecto con el sitio y la hora señalada.-.

Pero cuando estaban por besarse, las pantallas gigantes de París sufrieron una interrupción, en donde revelaban, en todos los medios de comunicación, la imagen de aquel villano al que creían vencido.

\- _Ciudadanos de París, yo soy Hawk Moth, el responsable de todos los ataques a los civiles empleando a los akumas. Así es, yo soy la Mente Maestra detrás de todos los incidentes ocurridos, operando desde las sombras, donde nadie jamás sabrá mi ubicación. Esta noche vengo con un mensaje para sus dos héroes más queridos y respetados en toda la ciudad y la Nación: LadyBug y Chat Noir. Si están viendo este mensaje, sepan que he decidido enfrentarlos cara a cara, al no tener más akumas, tras mucho tiempo entrenando, he decidido enfrentarlos en un último encuentro, en el cual yo saldré victorioso y me apoderaré de sus Miraculous para así gobernar al Mundo Entero._

 _Dentro de unos tres días volveré a aparecer en todos los medios de comunicación de París, indicando el sitio en donde pelearemos nuestra última batalla. Por ahora, estén atentos._

 _Buenas noches, París._ Dijo en su mensaje de amenaza el villano, el cual desapareció para volver a dejar la transmisión normal en todos los aparatos.

\- _"Hawk Moth"_ Pensaron Marinette y Adrien, para sus adentros y sin darse cuenta, ambos se había tomado de las manos.

* * *

 **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 2 de esta mini-serie. ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Montana despertará del coma?, ¿Marinette y Adrien revelarán sus identidades el uno para el otro?, ¿Qué ocurrirá con Yuuka y los demás?, ¿Leopoldo reconocerá el error que ha lanzado?. Las respuestas la verán en el capítulo 3, el cual será el comienzo para el encuentro decisivo entre LadyBug y Chat Noir para detener de una vez al villano Hawk Moth. Mientras que por otra parte, Leopoldo y los demás llegan al Hospital Americano para ver la evolución de Montana.**

 **Creo que este podría considerarse mi segundo fanfic con drama y dolor, el primero fue de _"Steven Universe",_ el cual se llamó "Un _Romance fuera de este Mundo"_ , ahora escribo esta historia, la cual espero que les guste. **

**¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? Los esperaré.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Después de la tormenta viene la calma, según dicen las personas que sufrieron un momento terrible, para Marinette y Adrien al ver que Hawk Moth había aparecido finalmente, ante todos los medios de comunicación de París y de toda la Nación, los estaba desafiando, ansiaba el momento de su batalla decisiva, él tenía todo para triunfar, según su punto de vista, se había estado entrenando muchísimo tiempo en un extenso y severo programa que él mismo había diseñado para enfrentar a LadyBug y Chat Noir, él los iba a derrotar y así revelaría sus identidades, tras apoderarse de sus Miraculous.

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio y de ahí se observaron: Estaban tomados de la mano durante el momento de transmisión por parte de aquel enemigo, ellos no se separaron por ningún momento, permanecieron en esa misma postura hasta pasados unos minutos después de que terminara de hablar Hawk Moth.

\- ¿La conoces? Preguntó Adrien.

\- No, ¿y tú? Quiso saber ella, sabiendo que ambos se estaban mintiendo sin saber que estaban allí mismo, ellos eran los héroes a los que el villano quería destruir.

\- Tampoco. Bueno, gracias, gracias por haber venido, Adrien y por contarme toda la verdad. Le agradeció la chica, haciendo sonreír al rubio, quien por fin se sintió mejor, pero no del todo, aún Montana estaba en coma y no sabía qué iba a pasar después.

\- No fue nada y gracias por haberme dejado hablar contigo. Dijo el rubio, mientras que ambos se despedían.

* * *

\- Marinette, ¿estás segura? ¿Vas a enfrentarte con Hawk Moth? Tú no sabes los trucos que puede estar reservando. Advirtió Tikki al respecto.

\- Lo sé, pero si no lo detenemos, él va a sembrar el caos en París. Es necesario enfrentarlo y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Respondió ella, decidida a terminar con la amenaza que representaba ese hombre.

La kwami se quedó pensativa, sabía que habían muchas vidas en peligro y que una decisión tenía que ser tomada.

\- No queda otra opción, en eso estás en lo cierto: Debemos detenerlo. Dijo Tikki, mientras que ambas esperaban a que Hawk Moth volviera a aparecer y que recibiera noticias sobre el estado de su madre, la cual seguía internada.

* * *

\- Adrien, ¿estás seguro de lo vas a hacer? Hawk Moth ansía tenernos a nosotros en sus garras. Dijo Plagg, tras salir del bolsillo del chico.

\- Él es responsable de todo lo que le está pasando a París, no voy a permitir que más personas inocentes sufran, él debe ser detenido y para eso debemos combatir junto a LadyBug. Respondió a la advertencia del gato negro, el rubio sabía bien lo que hacía.

\- Cuenta conmigo, vamos a derrotarlo. Dijo firme Plagg, mientras que volvían a la mansión.

* * *

A su vez, Montana permanecía aún en coma, sin despertarse, Caín se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama donde estaba el joven, quien le leía los pasajes de la Biblia para que pudiera despertarse, aún Leopoldo no se había enterado de lo ocurrido con su Primer Lugarteniente y solo estaban allí Caín, El Chili, Kiko, Candonga, El Buitre y El Topo junto con Francesco, Sakuya, Remilla y Flandre.

\- Onee-sama, ¿Montana-kun va a despertarse? Preguntó Flandre, su hermana mayor la abrazó suavemente y la acercó más a ella.

\- Es un tema muy complicado de decirlo, Flandre, él...Él...Él tomó una triste decisión. Los médicos no saben si se despertará. Le contó finalmente Remilla sobre lo ocurrido, la rubia comenzó a llorar, sabiendo del sufrimiento que estaba pasando aquella persona.

\- Él no puede quedar así, no puede, Dios, Dios, por favor, no. Pedía Francesco, caminando de un lado al otro, tratando de llamar a Leopoldo pero éste no respondía para nada.

Acto seguido, golpeó la pared.

\- ¡Te haces llamar el Don pero no te preocupas por tus Lugartenientes, infeliz! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento, Sakuya lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que lo calmaba de la furia que le rodeaba.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Frank, tranquilo, sé que Montana va a despertarse. Pidió ella con tranquilizarlo, el muchacho la abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que todo había sido una desgracia, ¿cómo era posible que de un golpe estuvieran teniendo una tragedia en sus vacaciones?.

Justo en ese momento llegó Leopoldo con los demás, el grupo de Francesco se quedó en silencio, mientras que el Don llegaba hacia su sicario.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo Montana ahora? Preguntó el joven, pero en ese momento, aunque fuera una infracción, Francesco golpeó a Leopoldo varias veces hasta tirarlo en el piso.

\- ¡¿Así es como te preocupas por tu gente?! ¡¿Así?! ¡Hijo de puta, no mereces ser el Don de esta Mafia, maldito! ¡Montana está en coma! -Luego se dirigió hacia los demás que vinieron con Leopoldo- ¡Y ustedes también, infelices! ¡Son unos hipócritas, lo torturaron mental y físicamente para que luego se intentara suicidar! ¡Si Montana no despierta, consideren esto como mi renuncia a la Mafia! Gritó Francesco con todas sus fuerzas para luego retirarse de allí.

\- Uh, Dios, no, Frank, ¡Frank, espera! Pidió Sakuya, quien fue tras él.

Todos los que escucharon eso se empezaron a sentir mal, ¿y si en verdad Montana decía la verdad? Y ahora tenían a la amenaza de renuncia de Francesco con dejar a la Organización.

\- No puede haber dicho en serio de dejar la Mafia. Se negó a creer las palabras del ítalo-americano, la Princesa Kaguya.

\- Dios, Montana, no, no. Dijo Israel, quien se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba su amigo, ahora sintiéndose peor como todos los demás.

\- No debí haberlo golpeado, no debí, me siento peor. Dijo Reisen, mientras que le tomaba de la mano al joven.

* * *

Afuera del hospital, Leopoldo siguió a Francesco, tratando de evitar que él dejara la Mafia, era algo terrible lo que pasaría si él se iba, pero estaban avisados, si Montana no se despertaba, él renunciaba.

\- ¡Frank, espera! Le pidió el Don.

\- No pienso escucharte. Se negó a oír lo que le iba a decir y tratándolo de forma común.

\- ¡Frank, soy el Don de esta Mafia, no puedes irte! Le advirtió.

\- ¡¿Y si no qué me harás?! ¡¿Me suspenderás la paga y las funciones?! ¡Yo estuve en el tiroteo también y Montana jamás disparó contra el vidrio de la panadería, fueron dos agentes que yo abatí! Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para luego alejarse de allí con Sakuya, necesitaban ambos descansar.

\- ¿En qué me equivoqué? Soy un tonto. Se lamentó el Don, al ver que Francesco se retiraba del lugar con la Jefa de las Maids.

Mientras que Yukari lo consolaba al muchacho, vieron que en ese momento apareció el mismo hombre alto, corpulento, sus ojos eran verdes y el cabello castaño, incluyendo las patillas, cejas y bigotes, éste se acercó a la banca donde Leopoldo trataba de calmarse, mientras que su novia lo ayudaba.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es el Don de la Mafia Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas? Preguntó el hombre.

El muchacho se levantó.

\- Sí, sí, Señor. Respondió el joven, quien vio que el sujeto le extendía su mano.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Tom Dupain, soy el esposo de Sabine Cheng, la mujer que fue herida en el tiroteo de hace pocos días. He venido aquí, no para demandarlo o iniciar un juicio contra usted. Tras presentarse, él contó el motivo por el cual fue allí, había que aclarar las cosas del enfrentamiento pasado.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber? Preguntó Yukari.

\- Disculpe, ella es mi novia, Yakumo Yukari. Presentó el chico a la rubia.

\- Mucho gusto, Señorita. -Tras estrechar su mano con la Youkai, se dirigió a Leopoldo de nuevo- Verán, yo estuve con mi esposa protegidos tras el mostrador en el momento del combate y vi al chico que habla su sicario, ¿cómo es su nombre? Ah, Montana, sí, Montana: Don Leopoldo, su Primer Lugarteniente no fue el que disparó contra el vidrio de la pastelería, no, no fue él. Contó lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido ese día.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Y por qué no se presentó antes? Interrogó Leopoldo, sintiéndose ahora más peor que nunca.

\- Al principio temía de que fueran a amenazarme o hasta con poner una bomba en mi negocio, pero cuando supe que ese chico se había intentado suicidar, me sentí también culpable. Imagínense si usted estuviera en mi posición, ¿no se sentiría mal si llegara a perder a un ser querido? El tirador fue un agente de los EEUU que fue asesinado en el tiroteo por otro de sus matones. Además, el tiro de Montana, el cual él llama el _"Eco de Tormenta"_ , no fue efectuado por él, porque disparaba hacia la derecha, o sea hacia el Este de la calle para el fondo, no contra el Norte. Siguió relatando los acontecimientos pasados.

\- Pero, ¿y las balas que encontraron mis agentes? Preguntó el Don.

\- No eran propiedad de su amigo, eran idénticas pero pertenecían al agente enemigo que ustedes mataron. Ahora, ¿entiende lo que ha pasado? Usted culpó injustamente a su Primer Lugarteniente de un crimen que no cometió. Le señaló en un tono serio el padre de Marinette.

\- Tiene razón. Aceptó Leopoldo la culpa.

\- No, no digas eso, Amor, fue un error, todos cometemos errores. Lo defendió Yukari.

\- Lo sé, pero yo me dejé llevar, jamás le quería hacer eso a Leopoldo, pero era como si fuerzas internas me lo obligaran. -Mira hacia el hospital- Montana, discúlpame, hermano, discúlpame. ¡Discúlpame! Pidió perdón para después caer al suelo adolorido, mientras que Yukari y Tom lo ayudaban, ya que le había bajado la presión.

* * *

En los tejados de las casas parisinas, se encontraba Chat Noir, observando toda la Ciudad de las Luces, buscando al temible villano Hawk Moth, mientras que empleaba su visión nocturna, vio en ese momento que cierta chica que él conocía venía también para la misión de búsqueda.

\- Eres muy fácil de encontrar, gatito. Dijo LadyBug.

\- Ya me conoces, Mi Lady, por los tejados es allí donde puedes encontrarme. Respondió el chico, lanzándole una mirada coqueta, pero la muchacha reconoció que algo atravesaba el joven.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? Te noto como triste. Preguntó la peli negra.

\- Un amigo mío, a quien conocí hace unos años, se intentó suicidar. Respondió Chat Noir.

\- No estás solo, a una amiga que conozco, su madre fue herida de gravedad en un tiroteo, aún no sabe cómo se encuentra ella. Agregó la chica sobre lo que le había pasado.

\- Parece que tuviste también un día muy complicado. Le señaló el héroe.

\- No solo eso, también supe que en la escuela hay gente con el corazón oscuro, deseando arruinarle la vida a los demás. Pero eso lo pude cerrar, ahora esperaré a que la madre de mi amiga se recupere. Finalizó la chica.

\- Yo pido lo mismo. Agregó Chat Noir.

Inmediatamente comenzaron con la búsqueda de Hawk Moth, sabían que dentro de poco volvería a comunicarse para anunciar el sitio de la última batalla, la decisiva y en la que él podría ganarles.

* * *

(Música Somewhere I belong, Linkin Park)

 **[Mente de Montana]**

Oscuridad, simplemente eso podía verse, se extendía de aquí a allá, de Norte a Sur y de Este a Oeste, el puro silencio, allí estaba metido Montana, quien tras haber intentado suicidarse y de terminar en coma, supo que ahora la gente que lo había despreciado estaba llorando a mares. No sabía si despertaría, no quería hacerlo, ¿para qué? Una vida inmortal sin Yuuka era peor que la de un mortal.

\- _Siempre lo supe, no podíamos estar alejados, pero tú me encerraste en tu Subconsciente, Montana, ahora estás en aprietos. Mírate._ Dijo su Otro Yo, el cual estaba sentado en una silla con las piernas apoyadas en una mesa y tirando una moneda al aire, dando el Azar.

\- No, no quiero...¡Aléjate! ¡Vos debes estar encerrado para siempre! Se negó a caer bajo su poder.

\- _Sin mí tú eres débil, ahora estás en coma, tienes que despertar, solo deja que yo te ayude. Sin ninguna trampa._ Prometió ese lado bipolar.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? Quiso saber antes de aceptar el trato.

\- _Es una promesa._ Juró, mientras que le daba la mano y de ahí iniciaba el camino para el despertar.

 **[Volviendo a la realidad]**

Caín, quien estaba en la habitación junto con Kiko, vieron que Montana comenzó a emitir movimientos de su cuerpo y a respirar normalmente.

\- ¡Está vivo, Montana se ha despertado! Gritó Caín, quien salió de la habitación, avisándole a todos sobre el despertar del Primer Lugarteniente.

Todos corrieron hacia el interior de la sala, pero allí pidió Caín de que esperaran, aún Montana no abría los ojos por los efectos de la medicina, además de que debía entrar Don Leopoldo, quien ingresó, allí estaba Francesco con Sakuya y los otros, los cuales vieron como su Patrón se arrodillaba.

\- Montana, gracias a Dios que te despertaste, escucha, fui un tarado en haberte juzgado sin pruebas concretas: Tenías razón, vos no disparaste contra ese negocio, tu tiro de _"Eco de Tormenta"_ es un éxito, espero que puedas perdonarme. Se disculpó de corazón Leopoldo hacia el joven.

En ese momento, Francesco apoyó su mano en el hombro de su Patrón, para que le diera un abrazo.

\- Todos cometemos errores, pero nunca más vuelvas a suspender a alguien sin escuchar su versión de los hechos. Y sé que vas a preguntarme si me iré, no, me quedo, esta es mi familia. Dijo el sicario.

\- Me alegro de que las cosas vayan mejorando de a poco. Se alegró Leopoldo al saber que las vacaciones volvían a ponerse en buen rumbo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Patrón, lo mismo digo. Escucharon la voz de Montana, el cual volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Montana, gracias, gracias a todos los que te ayudaron y a Dios de que estés despierto! Gritó de emoción Leopoldo, el cual le dio un abrazo fuerte y lo mismo de todos los que estaban afuera, incluyendo Reisen e Israel, los cuales no lo soltaron por un buen rato.

\- ¿Dónde está Yuuka? ¿Dónde está mi bella Youkai? Quiso saber, mirando por todas partes.

Israel se acercó a él y le dio la triste noticia.

\- Montana, lo siento, amigo, pero ella desapareció, se fue tras haberte abofeteado, no sabemos a dónde pero no quiere saber nada de ti. Lo siento. Le contó el chico, eso puso al joven contra una situación triste, él aún amaba a su Youkai, pero sin ella la vida no tenía ningún sentido.

El chico guardó silencio, mientras que sentía que no debía haberse despertado, sin Yuuka no servía nada, ahora la chica había desaparecido para siempre, mientras que miraba hacia afuera, a las Estrellas, las cuales brillaban más que nunca.

\- Ojala pudiera encontrarla a ella. Pidió Montana e intentó salir de la cama.

\- No, no, debes descansar, quédate ahí, es necesario que recuperes fuerzas. Le pidió Leopoldo.

Justo en ese momento, todos los medios de comunicación volvieron a sufrir interferencia, Hawk Moth había aparecido de vuelta, los tres días habían pasado y llegaba el momento de la revelación sobre el sitio donde lucharía contra LadyBug y Chat Noir.

\- ¿Otra vez ese flaco? Preguntó Ludovico.

Y en ese preciso instante, dirigiéndose ante todos los habitantes de París, el villano comenzó a hablar.

\- _¡Ciudadanos de París, ha llegado el momento en el que la batalla final entre LadyBug y Chat Noir, en la que se enfrentarán a mí, ha llegado! ¡El momento donde yo saldré triunfante y el ocaso de sus héroes! Espero que se vayan preparando ante mi reinado en este Mundo, porque nadie podrá detenerme._ -Parecía un Emperador que mostraba todo su poder y la gente le temía, pero sabían que sus héroes no se iban a rendir para nada- _El sitio donde pelearemos será aquí, en el Palacio del Elíseo, lugar que ha sido evacuado. Aquí se definirá su futuro. Los estoy esperando. -_ Dijo Hawk Moth, mostrando el lugar de la última batalla, pero antes de terminar con la transmisión, mostró su equipo con el que mostraría la identidad de los héroes. _Y cuando los haya vencido, revelaré sus identidades a todas las personas que ustedes dieron sus vidas para ayudarlos, no podrán escapar de su destino. Este Sistema de Redes mostrará su derrota, así que, como ya dije, vengan, que los estoy esperando._ Ahí terminó la presentación del villano.

Una vez que toda la transmisión terminó, volvieron a la normalidad, pero las cosas estaban poniéndose tensas, si Hawk Moth conseguía su objetivo, LadyBug y Chat Noir serían descubiertos y expuestos ante toda la Nación, París sería territorio del villano y eso le significaría perdida de territorio a la Mafia.

\- No podemos dejar que ese hijo de puta haga lo que quiera, hay que frenarlo, ellos han salvado a este país tantas veces, ahora es el momento de darles nuestra mano. Pidió Víctor Dominico.

\- El Cuarto Lugarteniente tiene razón, ese infeliz pondrá en peligro a muchas personas, ahora llego el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ayudar. Defendió la postura de Dominico, Saul Goodman.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¿A qué venga Papa Noel! A la carga. Dijo Mike.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Vayamos todos! Agregó El Topo.

\- Yo iré también. Pidió Montana.

\- No, vos debes descansar, no es seguro, estás muy debilitado, es necesario que permanezcas acá y que te repongas. Le pidió amablemente Leopoldo a su Primer Lugarteniente.

\- Pero, Patrón...Dijo el joven.

\- Ahora es momento de que te recuperes, no es seguro, además te prometo que encontraremos a Yuuka. Dio su palabra el Don de la Mafia y de ahí salieron de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la señal de los Sistemas de Redes de Hawk Moth, ellos debían destruir todo ese complejo antes de que revelara las identidades de LadyBug y Chat Noir.

Sus amigos se retiraron de allí y fueron a buscar los coches negros para dirigirse hacia el Palacio de Elíseo, el cual había sido escogido como el centro de batalla entre el villano y los héroes de París.

* * *

Mientras tanto, LadyBug y Chat Noir, tras haber oído el mensaje, ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia aquel palacio, donde iban a enfrentarse cara a cara con la persona responsable de todos los problemas que habían estado sacudiendo a la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Aquí es: Hawk Moth, es hora de llevarte ante la Justicia. Dijo LadyBug.

\- Así se habla, Mi Lady, hagámoslo. Le apoyó el chico rubio, mientras que ambos iban llegando hacia el palacio, listos para el combate.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capitulo 3. Bien, ahora las cosas van mejorando, pero, ¿Podrán nuestros dos héroes derrotar al villano?, ¿Qué sorpresa les estarán esperando? Todas las respuestas serán respondidas en el capítulo 4 :3.**

 **Ya estamos cerca del epílogo, después del 4, se viene el final de esta pequeña serie.**

 **Tengo pensado que al inicio del nuevo episodio se haga un homenaje a "Los Soprano" de la Temporada 2, después de que Christopher Moltisanti se despertara del coma y les contara a Tony y Paulie sobre sus 10 minutos en los que estuvo muerto y luego volvió a la vida, en especial de su temor ahora a la muerte, miedo que le termina llegando a Paulie, ya que tiene recuerdos de un viejo enemigo que mató en el pasado.**

 **¿Reviews?.**

 **Literalmente no creo que esta historia vaya a tener reviews, se que muchos dirán que no tiene nada que ver con Breaking Bad, bueno, he visto crossovers donde no tienen por qué aparecer los personajes de un anime o serie en la otra, por ejemplo hacer un crossover de Harry Potter y Sakura Card Captor, donde no aparezcan o si los protagonistas del anime, por ejemplo.**

 **En esta mini-historia, lo que vale es la situación de cada uno de los personajes, ya que quiero mejorar en eso, porque he recibido muchas críticas negativas sobre un crossover que hice del Laboratorio de Dexter y Kill la Kill, diciéndome que le dí más protagonismo a Dexter y no a Satsuki, yo me pregunto: ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Yo soy el que escribe, además, no tengo por qué seguir la línea de la historia del anime mencionado. Yo lo digo así de simple, en vez gastar su tiempo en escribir insultos, mejor no lo lean y punto, así nos ahorramos el bardo.**

 **Es una sugerencia, nada más.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Por los tejados de París, dos héroes se encontraban en camino hacia el Palacio del Elíseo, la sede del Gobierno Central de Francia, lugar que había sido evacuado ante la posibilidad de que hubiera una amenaza de bomba, cosa que todo fue plan de Hawk Moth para así tomar el control del edificio y lanzar su mensaje a todo el país. LadyBug y Chat Noir iban hacia allí para terminar una vez por todas con aquel misterioso personaje, lo vencerían y entregarían a la Justicia, para así poner punto final a su reinado de terror que asolaba a la ciudad.

\- Aquí vamos, Hawk Moth, es hora de detener tu locura de una vez por todas. Dijo LadyBug.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Mi Lady, ya es hora de que se enfrente a la Justicia. Agregó su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen, mientras que iban llegando hacia el Palacio del Elíseo, donde les estaba esperando el villano para enfrentarlos.

El responsable de toda esas olas de miedo en París, el culpable de enviar mariposas con akumas para darle poderes a los civiles inocentes y tenerlos como marionetas para que derrotaran a los dos héroes de París y así llevarles los Miraculous ante él, había sido demasiado, era hora de llevarlo ante la Justicia y que recibiera su merecido castigo de una buena vez, así la paz y la seguridad volverían a instalarse en la ciudad.

* * *

A su vez, Montana vio como sus amigos partían hacia el enfrentamiento, ellos también su causa, eran el _"Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos"_ , París era parte de su Imperio Mafioso, no podían permitir que un loco como Hawk Moth les arruinara las operaciones, la _"Conexión París"_ no iba a caer en vano. Respiró hondo al ver a los coches negros partir al Palacio del Elíseo, su misión era destruir los Sistemas de Red del villano, pero el Primer Lugarteniente debía ir allí, a pesar de que Leopoldo le había pedido, tras disculparse con él, de que permaneciera allí en cama hasta que se recuperara de su intento de suicidio, a pesar de eso, aún extrañaba a Yuuka, la cual desaparecida y no tenía noticias de ella, ¿qué le habría pasado? Ella era su amada Youkai de cabellos verdes, la que siempre amo con todo su corazón y alma, pero ahora no estaba, se había ido y quién sabe a dónde.

\- Perdón, ¿usted es el joven de aquel tiroteo? Preguntó una voz, la cual estaba en la puerta, Montana supo que debería afrontar lo que sucediera a continuación.

\- Sí, Señorita, soy yo. Respondió.

Allí en la puerta de entrada a la habitación se hallaba una mujer de baja estatura, de tez clara, sus cabellos eran negros con reflejos azules y ojos grises.

\- ¿Me permite ingresar? Tranquilo, no estoy aquí para culparlo a usted. Pidió de que no se asustara.

\- Lo sé, ahora ellos me escucharon finalmente, pero...Iba a decirle, se sentía culpable, todo lo ocurrido en los días pasados era como una pesadilla de la cual no despertaba.

\- No se sienta mal, Señor Montana, la culpa no fue de usted, si tan solo se hubiera evitado antes, pero, por suerte fue un Milagro de que no morir en ese tiroteo, entiendo el deber de ustedes de proteger a los civiles. Dijo la mujer, la cual se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

\- Sí, pero para mí no, yo estoy condenado a estar sin la chica que amo, ella no volverá. Respondió, mientras que hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

\- No debería ser negativo, eso le llevará siempre a las desgracias, ella volverá, solo demuéstrelo, enfrente a sus temores y que sepan ellos que usted es el que manda, jamás baje los brazos, porque la vida misma lo recompensará. Aconsejó la mujer, mientras que Montana veía a lo lejos a sus amigos, podía sentir su presencia al ir al combate, así que decidió levantarse de la cama y tomar sus prendas militares.

\- De donde vengo recompensamos a la gente buena y trabajadora, Señorita...Iba a decirle, pero la mujer sonrío, el joven se puso su sobre-todo M42 y la gorra M43 con sus dos Pistolas Mauser de cañones largos.

\- Sabine, Sabine Cheng y le deseo lo mejor a sus amigos y a usted, Primer Lugarteniente Montana. Respondió la mujer, la cual se acercó y dio un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole recordar al joven a su madre, la cual lo esperaba con su familia en Buenos Aires.

\- Suerte para usted también y gracias por el consejo. -Se separó de Sabine, para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana, listo para saltar, hasta que la mujer le detuvo-.

\- Siempre recuerda por quién luchas, dilo, vamos. Le animó ella.

\- Me uní a esta Mafia, no solo para lograr un Imperio y ganar dinero para pagarme la Universidad y por mi novia Yuuka, sino que también lo hago por mi familia. Ahora es el momento de que este Mafioso vaya y se enfrente a sus Demonios. Dijo firme, tomando su Cruz de Hierro y la Medalla de Lucha Anti-Partisana.

\- ¡Eso mismo! Piense en ellos, yo también soy madre y estoy muy orgullosa de mi hija, su madre también debe estarlo de usted. Por eso, mucha suerte y nunca se rinda. Le deseó ella, mientras que entraba Tom Dupain, el esposo de Sabine.

\- Lo mismo a ustedes. Gracias y lo mismo para ustedes, suerte. Respondió Montana, para luego de ahí saltar al vacío y caer al piso, sin lastimarse, sin quebrarse sus huesos, acto seguido, partió hacia la zona de batalla.

(Música Soundtrack Full de la película de Forrest Gump)

Sentía sus piernas libres, sin ningún peso, su alma era también libre de todo tormento, a pesar de que Yuuka no estaría allí, él demostraría que sí le importaba a ella, por eso corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos yendo para luchar, el paso rápido de Montana, siendo observado por toda París, cruzando las zonas elegantes y de ahí llegar hacia el Palacio del Elíseo, supo que era hora de volver a la acción, como valiente Soldado de la Mafia y Primer Lugarteniente del Club y de su Don.

* * *

(Música Out to lunch, Kidz in the Hall, Feat. The Kid Daytona, WatchDogs)

\- Estén atentos, chicos, estamos llegando al objetivo. Pidió sumo cuidado Leopoldo, mientras que sus amigos iban preparando las armas, municiones, espadas, granadas, bazucas, armaduras anti-balas, cascos de acero, escudos de la Policía y hasta bombas, iba a ser una batalla muy seria, además de que Nitori tenía imágenes de los agentes de EEUU que se movilizaban hacia la zona para enfrentarlos.

\- Todo listo, Patrón, ya están todos preparados. Anunció El Chili.

\- Bien, es acá, vamos bajando. Ordenó Víctor Dominico, mientras que descendían de los autos y caminaron hacia el Palacio del Elíseo.

Antes que el grupo pudiera llegar a los parques del sitio, fueron recibidos por una feroz descarga de fusilería, la cual era de parte de agentes de EEUU y sus Aliados, los cuales buscaban venganza por el tiroteo de hacía pocos días atrás.

\- ¡Nos atacan, respondan! Ordenó Filemón, mientras que Ludovico apuntaba su rifle de francotirador y disparaba contra varios enemigos parapetados en las cornisas de los edificios aledaños.

(Música Guerrillas in tha mist, Da Lench Mob, Radio Los Santos, GTA San Andreas)

\- ¡Los tenemos en la mira, lancen el ataque! Ordenó uno de los agentes, los cuales enviaron a un grupo armado para detener a los Mafiosos.

\- Con esto les vamos a hacer ver las Estrellas. Dijo Mokou, la cual se colocó un cinturón-bomba junto con Eddy, para luego dirigirse hacia los enemigos, haciéndose pasar por rendidos.

\- ¡Manos arriba! Ordenó uno de los agentes, quienes les apuntaron con las armas, pero la pareja, inmediatamente, sacaron los detonadores.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gritó el Jefe de aquel grupo, mientras que dos fuertes explosiones se produjeron y mataron a los enemigos en el suelo y la pareja salió caminando intacta.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Chat Noir, ya que estaban en el acceso Norte al Palacio de Gobierno.

\- Fue allí. Señaló LadyBug el humo de las explosiones y los enfrentamientos que se estaban produciendo en tierra, el chico de cabellos rubios usó su visión nocturna para observar a los oponentes en lucha.

\- Son los de la Mafia contra unos agentes, ¿acaso serán comprados por Hawk Moth? Dijo en forma interrogativa Chat Noir.

\- Puede ser, pero el objetivo nuestro es él, no las peleas de la Mafia. Le hizo recordar LadyBug, para que luego se prepararan para ingresar en el edificio.

\- _"Jeje, tan dulce y autoritaria, me gusta_ " Dijo pensativo, mientras que entraban en el interior del sitio, en busca del villano.

* * *

El sitio estaba totalmente silencioso, no había una sola alma en el interior del edificio, ¿dónde estaría aquel enemigo? ¿Habría huido y sería toda una farsa?. No lo sabían, ya que Hawk Moth atacaba por sorpresa con sus akumas, pero ahora que no los tenía más, se vio que su única y última solución era enfrentarse cara a cara con sus enemigos de una buena vez.

\- No lo veo en ninguna parte. Dijo LadyBug.

\- Ni yo, mi visión no lo puede detectar. Agregó su compañero felino.

En ese momento, unos aplausos se sintieron e hicieron eco en la zona, ellos dirigieron sus miradas hacia las escaleras y fue allí donde lo encontraron, había decidido aparecer de una forma "elegante".

\- Por fin nos vemos cara a cara, ¿no es así, LadyBug y Chat Noir? Preguntó de forma despreciativa.

\- Hawk Moth. Dijo ella.

\- Así es, yo soy el responsable de todos los ataques con akumas a los ciudadanos de París y ustedes han sido siempre la piedra en mis zapatos, entorpeciendo mis labores de capturar sus Miraculous. Dijo el villano, cuando en ese momento, una voz apareció, resonando en la oscuridad.

\- _"No más charlas, acaba con ellos y así podrás obtener lo que tanto ansías"_ Le ordenó Nooroo, el kwami que llevaba Hawk Moth, dándole la orden de empezar la batalla.

\- Sí, así será, Nooroo. Respondió el enemigo, quien se lanzó al ataque contra los dos héroes.

\- ¡Vamos tras él! Ordenó LadyBug y ambos saltaron en persecución.

* * *

Afuera se estaba viviendo un verdadero clima de combates entre la Mafia y los agentes, los cuales iban perdiendo más gente por los ataques relámpagos de los primeros, quienes empleaban hasta granadas de alto poder.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Hawk Moth?! ¡Responde, ¿estás con él?! Ordenó Leopoldo, quien agarró a uno de los jóvenes enemigos y lo amenazó con matarlo.

\- Jajaja, ¿Hawk Moth? ¿Quién conoce a ese imbécil? ¡Ustedes son nuestro objetivo! Respondió burlonamente, para ser asesinado.

\- ¡Fuego! Ordenó Candonga, dando la señal para atacar el Palacio del Elíseo, empleando una potente bazuca que se habían traído desde Medellín, Colombia.

La explosión produjo el derrumbe de la entrada y daños en la infraestructura, sumado a un pequeño temblor, el cual llamó la atención de los héroes que estaban buscando a Hawk Moth.

\- ¡Ya, ya, entren, entren! Ordenó Leopoldo, mientras que empezaba el asalto al edificio.

* * *

La fuerte explosión, seguida del asalto producido en el lugar, llevó a que Hawk Moth se ocultara en las sombras para atacar a sus enemigos, debía hacerse cargo de ambos grupos de una buena vez.

\- ¡Sal de donde estés, Hawk! Le ordenó LadyBug, sin saber que entre las columnas oscuras, el villano salió de allí y les atacó por sorpresa.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes. Respondió burlonamente, mientras que los atacaba por sorpresa.

Abajo, los Mafiosos habían ingresado, cuando vieron movimiento en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, Ludovico cargó su rifle de francotirador y apuntó.

\- ¡Objetivo en la mira: Norte, fuego! Gritó y jaló el gatillo, disparando varias veces contra el villano, la cual una de las mismas rebotó con los marcos de hierro de las ventanas, llevando a que se quedara aturdido.

\- ¡Aghhhh, ya verán, desgraciados, en cuanto termine con LadyBug y Chat Noir, me haré cargo de destruirlos a ustedes también! Gritó.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras, cobarde, pero París es nuestro territorio también, te vamos a linchar! Gritó Víctor, el guardaespaldas de Gustavo Fring.

\- ¡Ya lo escuchaste, nosotros mandamos acá también, aquí es "Provincia de la Mafia"! Exclamó Manuel Costa, Intendente de La Cruz.

Pero las amenazas no parecían hacerle efecto al villano, quien comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, tratando de asustar a sus enemigos, pero éstos no lo parecían ante nada, simplemente se mantenía apuntando sus armas contra él.

\- Entonces, ¿un puñado de Mafiosos que parecen militares me van a querer vencer también? -Hace crujir sus dedos- Bien, será un placer derrotarlos a todos ustedes. Dijo el villano, mientras que se lanzaba hacia los del Club.

\- ¡Acá te estamos esperando! ¡Atención! Ordenó Leopoldo y todos acataron la orden, formando un pelotón de defensa.

Inmediatamente comenzó la batalla, en la cual la Mafia y los dos héroes chocaron contra el villano, quien estaba atacando a todos a la vez.

\- ¡Vamos, cobarde, ven, ven! Le desafió El Chili con su escudo de la Policía, protegiendo a los que habían sido heridos por el ataque de aquel enemigo.

\- ¡Cuando acabemos con él, nos iremos de fiesta! Exclamó El Marino con su hijo Camilo.

\- ¡Que no se escape! Ordenó Leopoldo, quien atacó a golpes a Hawk Moth, con la ayuda de Yukari, Ran y Chen, quienes no dejarían sola a su Ama.

\- ¡Ahí voy yo! Agregó El Topo, quien le lanzó una granada potente al villano.

\- ¡No, cuidado! Les gritó en modo de advertencia Chat Noir, pero no llegó a arrojar la granada, la cual causó una fuerte explosión en todo el sitio, mandando a volar a todos los que estaban en el interior.

Después de que se disipara el humo y el polvo, Hawk Moth había desaparecido.

\- ¿En dónde se metió? Se preguntó Leopoldo.

\- No lo sé, Patrón, nada por mi sector. Informó Víctor Dominico.

\- Debió haber caído, no veo tampoco a LadyBug y Chat Noir. Agregó Filemón con su tío.

\- ¡Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos y...! Pidió el Don de la Mafia, cuando en ese momento, fueron atacados sorpresivamente por el villano, quien reapareció de la nada.

\- ¡Cuidado! Gritó Saul, mientras que eran emboscados por el villano, quien no les daba una oportunidad de defender, arrojó a todos por los aires a todos los Mafiosos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

\- ¿Este es su Ejército, Don Leopoldo? Me parece que pasaron a ser todos ellos una simple gentuza que fue derrotada por el único hombre que reinará este Mundo. Se burló el villano, mientras que pateaba al Mafioso.

\- Podes decir lo que quieras, pero nosotros no vimos para vencerte, LadyBug y Chat Noir se harán cargo de vencerte, doy mi palabra, sé que ellos te harán pagar caro por lo que hiciste, irás preso y yo seré testigo junto a mis amigos de tu caída. Dijo Leopoldo, firme en su decisión y sin importarle que el enemigo siguiera burlándose y golpeándolo.

Justo en ese momento, los cristales del piso superior estallaron como si alguien hubiera lanzado una bomba, arrojando cientos de pequeños fragmentos al aire y que caían al suelo, iluminados por la luz de la Luna, revelando la figura que había venido.

\- Ya llegó por quien lloraban. Dijo Montana.

\- ¡Montana! Gritaron sus amigos al ver al Primer Lugarteniente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Hawk Moth, pero fue agarrado con fuerza por parte del joven, quien no lo iba a soltar para nada.

\- ¡Soy Montana, Primer Lugarteniente de la Mafia! Respondió el muchacho, quien sin saber, Yuuka había aparecido en la ventana, observando a su novio.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien, Mi Lady? Preguntó Chat Noir, quien le extendió la mano a la chica.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien, la explosión solo me dejó aturdida, pero ya estoy bien -Toma la mano del chico y se levanta- ¿Y Hawk Moth? Preguntó y el rubio le señaló hacia donde estaban el villano y el Primer Lugarteniente.

\- Se van a enfrentar. Dijo Chat Noir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó aterrada la chica al ver que un civil iba a luchar contra Hawk Moth.

\- Deberíamos detenerlo, ¿no? Sugirió el rubio, quien vio en ese momento como Montana y el villano comenzaban a pelear a puño y patada.

\- Sí, ¡vamos! Pidió la chica y ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el objetivo una vez más.

* * *

 **Aquí termina otro capítulo, ¿LadyBug y Chat Noir tendrán algún plan para vencer a Hawk Moth?, ¿Yuuka y Montana volverán a estar juntos? y ¿Qué pasará con el baile en la escuela?.**

 **Creo que mejoro un poco en este tipo de historias, no he escrito muchas de drama, angustia y Hurt/Comfort, por otra parte, espero que les guste esta mini-serie, ya mañana, si tengo tiempo, la terminaré, sino será el Lunes, quiero cerrarla ya que dentro de poco empezaré con otro proyecto que tengo en mente pero no es con Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de LadyBug, por ahí haga otro crossover, tal vez con Ed,Edd,Eddy :). Pero no sabría decirles cuándo, por ahí en Octubre de este año, como un Especial de Halloween o para el año que viene, para Febrero del 2017.**

 **Cuídense y dejen reviews. Que tengan un buen Sábado :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

Epílogo: Noche, evento importante para la vida de la sociedad, despejarse de las tareas y el trabajo y salir afuera, divertirse con sus amigos y familias, pero esa misma noche no era para nada de lo mencionado más arriba, todo daba a un cambio, a un enfrentamiento, donde dos héroes se enfrentaban contra el villano responsable de tanto mal en París y por otro lado, un grupo de Mafiosos luchaba también por su territorio al cual defendían con dientes y garras, sin rendirse para nada en la batalla contra Hawk Moth.

\- Ya lo tengo. Dijo LadyBug, al pensar en un plan eficaz que frenaría al villano.

\- ¿Cómo es, Mi Lady? Preguntó Chat Noir.

\- No será para nada fácil, pero necesito que tú lo distraigas a Hawk Moth, me parece que lo que tiene encima es un Miraculous. Dijo ella, dejando asombrado a su compañero de la lucha contra el crimen.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es posible? Preguntó el rubio, quien estaba preparándose para iniciar la distracción.

\- No hay forma alguna de que tenga tanta fuerza y el poder para poder atacarnos con suma gravedad, ni siquiera esos Mafiosos pudieron resistir a sus golpes. Respondió a la pregunta del rubio.

Pero las cosas no estaban por terminar bien, ya que en ese momento, se escucharon pitidos en los Miraculous de LadyBug y Chat Noir, anunciando que muy pronto quedarían sin energías y sus identidades secretas quedarían rebeladas.

\- Solo tengo dos luces. Dijo LadyBug.

\- Yo también, debemos trabajar ahora. Agregó su compañero, al verse que la situación se les estaba complicando aún más.

* * *

A su vez, Montana sostenía con fuerza a Hawk Moth, no lo iba a dejar escapar para nada, podía sentir que la fuerza del villano le hacía que lo superaba y que no podría contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Así que eres el que intentó suicidarse, no es así? Jajaja, patético lo tuyo, intentar matarte pero veo que ahora quieres recuperar tu honor, adelante, atrévete si puedes. Le desafió el villano.

\- No me importa lo que vos digas, pero no te venceré, voy a detenerte todo el tiempo posible -Observa a sus amigos heridos en el suelo- Pondré todo mi empeño en este golpe, por mis amigos. Dijo, mientras que aumentaba su fuerza.

\- ¡Montana, detente, ¿qué haces?! Le preguntó desafiante el villano.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Yuuka en la de las ventanas que había sido destruida.

\- ¡Montana, no, detente, Amor, hazme caso, debes obedecer! Le pidió su novia, quien le señaló con su letal sombrilla blanca.

\- Querida Yuuka, por fin ha llegado el momento de poder volver contigo, Princesa Mía. Respondió con un tono de caballero y de sus bolsillos sacó una granada que siempre guardó.

\- ¡No lo hagas, si lo haces, ambos moriremos! Le pidió de que no activara la granada.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hacían los japoneses para detener el avance de los tanques norteamericanos en Okinawa? ¡Esto! Le preguntó una referencia de la Historia, para luego colocara la granada contra el pecho del villano, anteriormente sacándole el seguro y de ahí causando una fuerte explosión en todo el hall.

Montana fue arrojado con fuerza contra otra de las paredes, quedando inconsciente, pero vio que al villano no le causó ningún daño la explosión, éste se acercó amenazante hacia él y sus amigos.

\- He tenido bastante tiempo para estar divirtiéndome con ustedes, pero esto se terminó, ahora. Dijo Hawk Moth, cuando en ese momento, Leopoldo lanzó una risa malvada.

\- ¡Jaja! Ese era nuestro plan, distraerte, ahora, mira los fuegos artificiales. Dijo el Don de la Mafia, mientras que Candonga y El Chili activaban el detonador, el cual hizo estallar las bombas donde estaban los Sistemas de Red del villano, destruyendo la posibilidad de dar a conocer la identidad de LadyBug y Chat Noir.

A pesar de haber perdido su Sistema, al enemigo no pareció importarle, simplemente se alejó de ellos.

\- No tengo tiempo para destruirlos a ustedes, pero no se preocupen, serán los primeros en ser testigos de la caída de sus héroes. Dijo, mientras que iba hacia ellos, pero no los encontró.

Justo en ese momento, el villano se dirigió para acabar con ambos héroes, pero Montana cargó sus dos Pistolas Mauser y disparó contra el objetivo, llamando su atención pero sin herirlo.

\- ¡Todos disparen! Ordenó Leopoldo, mientras que comenzaba un tiroteo dentro del hall del edificio.

* * *

\- Con dispararle no lo podrán detener. Dijo Chat Noir.

\- No te preocupes, tengo un plan: ¡Amuleto Encantado! Lanzó ella su Yo-Yo al aire y del mismo salieron un par de cuerdas.

\- Perfecto, yo lo distraeré, ¿y tú qué harás, Mi Lady? Quiso saber Chat Noir, lanzando esas miradas encantadoras hacia la chica.

\- Mientras que tú lo distraes, yo voy a sorprenderlo, así lograremos quitarle el akuma que tiene, esa es su fuente de poder. Mostró ella el plan para acabar con el villano.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tiene un kwami? Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

\- Temo de lo que estás diciendo es verdad. Dio a reconocer que el chico podría estar en lo cierto.

Justo en ese momento, los amuletos de los dos héroes volvieron a lanzar aquel sonido de que estaban quedándose sin energía, apenas tenía una fuerza más ambos, así que deberían apresurarse.

* * *

En la planta baja, en medio del fuego y los disparos, Hawk Moth seguía avanzando hacia ellos, quienes no parecía sufrir para nada de las balas provenientes de la Mafia, parecía ser todo un sueño.

\- ¡No le hacemos nada! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! Preguntó Camilo.

\- ¡Resistan, chicos, resistan! Pidió Leopoldo.

\- ¡Se incendia la trinchera! Gritó Mokou, quien con Eddy lanzó una bomba molotov, provocando un fuerte incendio en la planta baja.

\- ¡No lo veo; parce que cayó! Exclamó Gustavo Fring.

Parecía que habían logrado frenarlo, pero en ese momento, salido de las llamas del incendio, Hawk Moth volvió a avanzar hacia ellos, quedando a muy pocos metros de sus rivales.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, han sido una verdadera molestia pero ya es hora de terminar con ustedes, de una buena vez. Sentenció y se preparó para atacarlos.

\- Caballeros, fue un placer haber luchado con ustedes esta noche. Se preparó para dar la despedida Leopoldo, mientras que Yukari lo abrazaba, ya no había formado de detenerlo.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, apareció la luz al final del túnel.

\- ¡Oye, Mariposa, por aquí, por aquí, a que no me atrapas! Le distrajo Chat Noir, apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¿Con que me desafías, gatito? Bien, ya veremos quién ríe mejor. Dijo el villano, agarrando el anzuelo y atacó al joven rubio, pero en ese momento, fue el señalado para atacarlo con armas de fuego.

\- Nadie intimada al Club. Dijo El Chili, quien embistió con su escudo de la Policía contra Hawk Moth, arrojándolo al piso, mientras que lo atacaban los demás miembros de la Mafia, quienes fueron en auxilio de su compañero.

\- ¡Hay que trabajar juntos en esto! Señaló Kaguya.

A pesar de recibir los golpes del Club, el enemigo siguió buscando a Chat Noir, a quien deseaba atrapar primero y sacarle su Miraculous, pero no lo podía hallar, era bastante escurridizo y silencioso.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Le preguntó.

\- Justo aquí. Respondió el rubio, apareciendo por sorpresa pero cuando intentó confundirlo a su oponente, éste logró atraparlo.

\- ¡Chat Noir! Gritó LadyBug, mientras que aceleraba el plan de atrapar al villano.

\- Ahora por fin ya tengo uno en mis manos, solo quedará LadyBug y sus Miraculous serán revelados. Dijo triunfante, cuando en ese momento, la energía que llevaba Adrien finalizó y volvió a su estado normal.

\- ¡NO! Gritaron los Mafiosos y las armas se dejaron de disparar.

* * *

Parecía ser un sueño, el villano tenía en su poder el Miraculous de Adrien, pero cuando lo vio, algo extraño ocurrió.

\- ¡Adrien! Gritó su nombre.

\- ¡Suéltame o te las verás conmigo! Ordenó el rubio, pero en ese momento, el villano se desprendió de la máscara que cubría su rostro, revelando uno que el propio chico conocía.

\- Adrien, hijo. Dijo el hombre que se había revelado finalmente: Gabriel Agreste.

\- Pa...Papa. ¡Papa! ¡No! ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño, tú no eres así, tú no eres Hawk Moth! Trató de despertarse, tal vez todo sería un sueño, pero su padre se lo negó.

\- No lo es, hijo, yo...Yo...No...No...¡No puedo! ¡Es mi hijo, no, me niego a hacerlo! Se negó a revelar la identidad del héroe.

\- _"¡¿Pretendes traicionarme después de todo lo que hice por ti?! ¡¿Todos los entrenamientos y pruebas para que te ablandes?! ¡Destrúyelo, ahora!"_ Le ordenó el kwami que llevaba consigo.

\- ¡NO, NO LO HARÉ! ¡ES MI HIJO, NO LE HARÁS DAÑO! Volvió a negarse, mientras que Montana subía las escaleras y le apuntaba con sus dos Mauser al villano.

\- Suelta a mi amigo o te vuelo la cabeza. Le advirtió.

\- ¡Montana, no, tranquilo, no le dispares, es mi padre! Pidió el rubio de que no disparara.

\- _"Bien, Gabriel, como no has cumplido la orden que yo te dí, me veré forzado a cumplir con la misión yo mismo"_ Dijo Nooroo, quien tomó el control del padre de Adrien, causando a que se enfrentara con su propio hijo.

\- ¡Papa, no, no lo hagas, despierta, no eres una mala persona, a pesar de que seas frío y severo, no te dejes controlar por el kwami! Pidió el chico, quien evadía los golpes que le lanzaba su propio padre.

Por un momento, Gabriel volvió en sí, pero inmediatamente se lanzó otra vez contra su hijo.

\- Tengo que detenerlo, ¡Ahora! Exclamó LadyBug, quien se lanzó contra el padre de Adrien, inmovilizándolo con las cuerdas y así evitando que se apoderara del Miraculous de su hijo.

Pero cuando detuvo al villano, también volvió a la normalidad, quedando ambos ante los ojos testigos de Hawk Moth, el cual quedó inmovilizado.

\- Papa, ¿por qué? Tú nunca harías algo así. Dijo Adrien, sintiéndose mal por descubrir que su propio padre era el responsable del crimen en la ciudad.

\- Me deje llevar, Adrien, después de la muerte de tu madre, creí que podría traerla de vuelta a la vida utilizando la magia de los Miraculous, pero me dejé llevar cuando Nooroo tomó posesión de mí y me utilizó como un arma. Hijo, debes creerme. Pidió el hombre.

\- Eres mi padre, nunca dudaría de ti, pero tenemos que sacarte el kwami que llevas dentro. Le dijo Adrien, mientras que aparecía cierta chica que él conocía.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a aquella chica, tras haber vuelto a la normalidad, cuando se agotó la energía de su Miraculous.

\- Ma...Marinette...Tú...Tú eras. Dijo Adrien con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

\- Sí, LadyBug soy yo y soy también la chica que siempre habla y piensa en ti todo este tiempo. Respondió ella, sonrojada.

Tal vez fue un acto del destino, pero el rubio inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza, sin soltarla por ningún momento, era la suerte del día, pero también correrían peligro sus identidades.

\- En lo más profundo de mi corazón sabía que eras tú quien estaba detrás la máscara. Le dijo él a la chica.

\- Y yo por mi timidez nunca pude hablar contigo, ya que siempre era interrumpida por alguien o cuando pensé que te vi con Chloé besándote. Yo lo siento mucho por no haberte creído. Se disculpó ella, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y él con una dulce sonrisa, secó las mismas con sus dedos.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó todo, no te preocupes, porque siempre estaremos juntos. La abrazó con fuerza, Adrien.

Justo en ese momento, mientras que la pareja se abrazaba con fuerza, Yuuka se acercó a Montana lo besó apasionadamente.

\- Te extrañe, Corazón. Dijo el chico, mientras que le sacaban el kwami a Hawk Moth, encerrando aquella criatura en el Miraculous de Marinette.

\- Escuché que te intentaste suicidar, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Preguntó Yuuka, quien lloraba a más no poder, empapando el sobretodo M42 de su novio.

\- Me habías dejado, todos estaban en mi contra y lo intenté, no podía soportar estar lejos de vos. Respondió a su pregunta el chico.

\- Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, no me fui lejos de París, pero cuando me entere de lo que te pasó, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Pidió ella.

\- Jamás volverá a pasar, te prometo que siempre permaneceré con vos y con los muchachos, esta es nuestra familia. Prometió, para luego besarla a la Youkai.

* * *

No fue fácil haber derrotado a Hawk Moth, pero retirándole el kwami que llevara en su Miraculous, se lo pudo entregar al Maestro Fu, quien se haría cargo de mantenerlo bajo vigilancia para siempre.

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que se terminó el reinado de terror de él? Quiso saber Leopoldo, el cual hablaba con Adrien y Marinette.

\- Todo parece indicar que sí, finalmente habrá paz en Paris. Respondió la chica de cabellos negros.

\- Eso espero, París es nuestro territorio también dentro de los mapas de la Mafia y el Club, no podemos permitir que esto se salga de control de nuevo. -Se dirige primero a Marinette- Quiero pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido hacía pocos días, el tiroteo cerca de la pastelería de tus padres, yo...Yo asumo toda la culpa, tenemos un Código de Honor en la Mafia, no deben haber bajas civiles, pero esto es también para disculparme con Montana, tanto él como todos aquí presentes son como mi familia, la que nunca tuve y ver lo que le pasó a su madre, vengo a ofrecerle mi palabra que este tipo de cosas jamás volverán a pasar y nunca más me dejaré guiar por si uno de mis Lugartenientes lleva municiones iguales a las que usa el enemigo, siempre tendré la vista en todas partes. Ofreció sus disculpas el Don hacia la chica y a su Primer Lugarteniente, a quien le devolvió la Placa del Club, sus funciones y la paga.

\- Acepto sus disculpas, esta ha sido una semana bastante complicada, pero por lo menos las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, solo espero que mi madre se recupere, hace ya cuatro días que no sé nada de ella. Dijo la chica, aceptando las disculpas del Don y luego deseando saber sobre su madre.

\- Patrón, con su permiso, pero yo me la encontré a la madre de la Señorita Marinette, por suerte se salvó, ha mejorado bastante y dicen que esta noche le darán el alta, no tuvo ningún daño interno ni tampoco consecuencias. Dijo Montana, el cual les comunicó de las noticias y alegrando a la chica.

Ya con la situación controlada, estaban afuera esperando los Bomberos, los Médicos y la Policía, quienes rodearon el edificio y extinguían las llamas que se estaban alzando y trataban de llegar hacia los pisos superiores del Palacio del Elíseo.

\- Papa, ¿y tú qué harás ahora? Preguntó Adrien a su padre, el cual debía responder por sus crímenes.

\- Hijo, tengo que hacerlo, yo fui responsable, bajo el poder Nooroo, lo que yo hice no tiene perdón, pero tranquilo, me aseguraré de que no se metan los periodistas en tu vida, confía en mí, como yo confíe en ti. Dijo el hombre, guiñándole un ojo, mientras que los dos chicos se iban de allí, dejándolo amarrado, como había pedido y lo mismo hacían los del Club.

Pronto, la Policía irrumpió en el Palacio del Elíseo, donde arrestaron a Hawk Moth, sin revelar su identidad.

* * *

Con la caída de Hawk Moth, cuya identidad no fue revelada, gracias a la intervención del Club, en especial Saul Goodman, quien pidió que fuera encarcelado en un hospital psiquiátrico, para así poder iniciar un tratamiento contra aquella figura oscura.

\- Bueno, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, ¿no? Quiso saber Montana, quien estaba con Adrien caminando por las calles del Centro de París.

\- Solo queda un último cabo suelto por atar y será esta noche en el baile de la escuela. Le respondió el rubio, mientras que se detenían.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Preguntaron Plagg y Montana a la vez.

\- Eso es una sorpresa, pero no teman, sé como enfrentarme a Chloé. Les dijo con un tono simpático, tanto el kwami como el joven sonrieron, para volver a continuar con el paseo.

* * *

A su vez, Marinette había ido con Maestro Fu para entregarle el kwami de Hawk Moth, Nooroo, quien terminó en manos del anciano, el cual lo mantendría bajo una estricta vigilancia.

\- Maestro, ¿cree usted que no deberé ser más LadyBug? Ya sabe lo que pasó en el Palacio del Elíseo y...Iba a decirle la chica por si debía entregar su Miraculous, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

\- Aunque sean de la Mafia aquellas personas, saben mantener muy en silencio lo que ellos tienen de su entorno, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, puedes seguir desempeñando tus funciones como la heroína de toda Paris junto con Adrien. Le dijo el Maestro Fu, dándole buena señal para que pudiera continuar con la lucha contra el crimen.

* * *

Y así fue como llegó la noche a París, donde la vida llegaba y cobraba fuerza tras un arduo día de trabajo, pero para esa noche de Invierno y siendo el 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín, en el Colegio Francois Dupont, se estaba llevando a cabo el "Baile de los Enamorados", evento que había sido organizado por la propia Chloé y sus amigas para una noche romántica.

Allí estaban Adrien con sus amigos, esperando a las chicas que faltaban llegar a la fiesta, en especial Marinette, por su parte, llegaban también los Mafiosos, ya que Montana, Yuuka, Eddy, Mokou, Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Kaguya estuvieron allí, como estudiantes, pero para las misiones de espionaje y chantaje sobre los que eran pertenecientes a familiares metidos en los Servicios de Inteligencia.

\- Adrien, ¿bailarías conmigo? Lo prometiste. Le hizo recordar la chica rubia y rica, quien le tomó de la mano a él, pero cuando vio que llegó Marinette con Alya, supo lo que haría a continuación.

\- Cambio de planes, Chloé: Ya tengo pareja. Le respondió, mientras que salía de su control y caminaba hacia la chica de cabellos negros y reflejos azules.

(Música Libido, Esther Fe)

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperé mucho tiempo para esto, soy la que organizó esta fiesta, tengo derecho a bailar contigo! -Cuando vio que Adrien no le respondió, se dio la vuelta- ¿Y ahora quién bailará conmigo? Se preguntó, cuando vio que Nino le estaba haciendo señas románticas, por lo cual tuvo que ceder y bailar con el chico moreno.

El muchacho rubio llegó hacia Marinette, lucía hermosa con ese vestido negro y zapatos del mismo color junto con un collar que era de su familia, lo cual cautivó al chico, pero lo que más le llevaba la atención de ella era su sonrisa y su dulzura.

\- Luces hermosa esta noche, Marinette Cheng-Dupain. Dijo él, haciendo una reverencia y tomó su mano para besarla, dejándola sonrojada, ¿era un sueño para ella? No, estaba despierta, era la realidad, su fantasía de tener a Adrien finalmente se había cumplido.

\- Awww, eres tan romántico, gracias, Adrien. ¿Bailamos? Esta noche es importante, ¿no? Jejeje. Dijo ella, sonrojada, mientras que el muchacho le tomaba de la mano y se dirigían hacia la pista.

\- Claro que sí, Princesa. Respondió y comenzaron a bailar.

Caminar con la misma piel  
Sin el sol en tu rostro  
Y recorrer con los mismo pies  
Hacia donde iras?

Y vuelvo a andar sobre el mismo riel  
Contra el viento de la noche  
Y me acerco mas a final  
Ya no puedo esperar

Y creo en tí  
Voz de madrugada  
Y soñar, despertar en tus ojos  
Solo puedo jurar que estaré bien

A su vez, Montana y Yuuka compartían su momento romántico, bailando bajo la Luz de la Luna que entraba en las ventanas.

\- Hoy estás más hermosa. Le dijo su novio a ella y se besaron dulcemente.

\- Arigatou, tú también, Mi Vida. Agradeció la chica, besando los labios del Primer Lugarteniente.

Y vuelvo a andar sobre el mismo riel  
Y el recuerdo de esta noche  
Y me acerco mas a final  
Ya no puedo esperarte.

Volviendo con la pareja, Marinette abrazó a Adrien por la cintura, quien, a su vez, puso sus manso en el rostro de ella, sonriéndole y dándole su mensaje de que por siempre estarían juntos, LadyBug y Chat Noir no desaparecían nunca, ellos seguirían combatiendo al crimen y a cualquier villano que intentara atacar a París. Por poco eran descubiertas sus identidades, pero se logró evitar, Hawk Moth aceptó pagar por sus crímenes y se internó en un hospital psiquiátrico para así limpiarse de toda esa maldad y por fin, Marinette estaba con su amado Adrien, quien la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Y creo en ti

En tu voz, en la madrugada

Y soñar, despertar en tus ojos

Y solo poder jurar que estaré bien

Y creo en ti

En tu voz, en la madrugada

Y soñar, despertar en tus ojos

Y solo poder jurar

Que creo en ti

Voz de madrugada

Y soñar, despertar en tus ojos

Y solo poder jurar

Que estaré bien.

\- Parece que fue la Mariquita que atrapó al Gato. Le dijo él.

\- Estás en lo cierto, Mi Gatito. Respondió afirmativamente ella, quien lo siguió besando bajo la Luz de la Luna durante aquella noche romántica.

 **Fin.**


End file.
